


El alma y la mente no van de la mano

by Cassie_Bee



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee
Summary: Dean pierde a lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y es por ello que empieza su búsqueda para encontrar una forma de salvarlo. Sólo quería recuperar lo perdido.Castiel es enviado a una misión después de siglos de no haber pisado la tierra, el mandato era detener el negocio de parcas, tratando de evitar un caos al permitirles revivir a personas del paraíso, o tomar prisioneros en el infierno.Ahí es cuando esos dos seres se encuentran y empiezan a fortificar un lazo profundo, uno que los unía no solamente en cuerpo y alma, sino un lazo que trascendía del tiempo y los haría cambiar de nuevo, uniéndolos una vez más y tal vez por fin tener lo que merecían. O tal vez intentarían separarlos de nuevo, y las mentes traicioneras se encargarían de ello.Pero el éxito no dependía de los obstáculos, ni del propio destino, sino de lo que en verdad deseaban ambos, con todo su corazón. Esta es una historia que rompe cualquier ley de vida y existencia, una donde al final, el amor es el que ríe mejor, siempre conforme y satisfecho con su unión eterna.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. 🌲1🌲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brisa Morfi uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brisa+Morfi+uwu).



> 🍀 Formando parte del "Concurso Destiel Hispano"

**🌲1🌲**

**Nada es más doloroso para la mente humana, que los cambios bruscos y súbitos**

Mary Shelley, Frankenstein.

**18 de septiembre, 2007 |un año atrás|**

El barro espeso de aquel bosque frondoso en las afueras de Portland manchaba sus botas por completo sintiendo la humedad hasta las rodillas, el frío de la noche acompañado de la lluvia helada cubriendo sus huesos y causándoles entumecimientos a ambos así como dolores agudos. Pero a pesar de eso seguían corriendo, llenos de adrenalina y una fuerza interior que les hacía sentir fuertes, y a uno de ellos, que le hacía sentir incluso invencible.

Los hermanos Winchester empezaron una cacería nueva dos días atrás, la información de un cazador cercano y dos cuerpos drenados habían sido suficientes para llamar la atención del menor, dando por hecho que un nido de vampiros era el responsable de las muertes en el pueblo, así que guardaron sus pertenencias y empezaron un viaje, alejándose de donde se encontraban, un pueblo cerca de Montana llamado Great Falls horrorizado por un ciudadano psicópata, resultando ser una posesión demoníaca a los ojos de Sam y Dean.

Estuvieron once horas en los asientos del Impala esperando llegar, con algo de impaciencia de parte del rubio y dos paradas por expresos sumamente cargados en las cafeterías a los costados de la carretera. Cuando finalmente llegaron, comenzaron con su rutina de siempre. Visitaron los cuerpos encontrados los últimos días en la morgue y confirmaron su teoría, buscaron testigos y relacionaron las pistas; resultó ser que los monstruos esperaban a sus víctimas en un camino oscuro cerca del puente sur de la ciudad, caracterizado por ser la única entrada o salida, y ser casi desierto en las noches... Casi, era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de los pocos que recorrían el camino, llegando del trabajo o un viaje largo, cumpliendo con buenos actos tratando de ayudar a quienes les tendían las trampas, el final que les esperaba era sangriento y devastador.

Así que ahí se encontraban, persiguiendo a un par de vampiros novatos después de haber decapitado a tres, e ignorando la ubicación de un sexto. Un simple error, fugaz, inesperado, tan abrupto. En cuestión de segundos decidieron separase, tratando de cubrir el terreno de aquel lugar con cientos de árboles enormes, confundiendo la orientación por culpa del exceso de agua en el momento y haciendo más difícil la cacería. Salvando personas, cazando cosas, el negocio familiar le decía el mayor de los Winchester, ¿pero qué tan familiar se volvía cuando perdías a todas las personas que amabas? Su madre Mary había sido asesinada por un demonio, haciéndolos perder un pedazo tan importante en sus vidas, siendo tan pequeños... Su padre muerto por el mismo demonio, algo difícil de soportar, e irónicamente la intención de John Winchester tratando de salvar a uno de sus hijos había funcionado perfectamente, hasta ese día.

Dean tomó el machete con agilidad, posicionándose en una forma defensiva mientras esperaba el ataque, observando detalladamente sus alrededores. El crujir de las hojas secas a su costado izquierdo lo alertaron segundos antes, evitando la mordida del vampiro y haciendo un corte veloz en su garganta, sin ser suficiente para detenerlo, repitió el movimiento, ocasionando el rodar de la cabeza ensangrentada y la caída del cuerpo decapitado. Dio un pequeño respingo y prosiguió a buscar a Sam, caminó alrededor de cincuenta metros y lo llamó dos veces sin conseguir respuesta alguna, cruzó un pequeño arroyo saltando de piedra en piedra, creyendo seguir un rastro de alguien que podía haber pasado por ahí, y siguió caminando otro poco, hasta que visualizo su distinguida cabellera y altura a una distancia corta, luchando con el chupa sangre que faltaba por eliminar, quiso ayudarle, pero se veía que llevaba ventaja, además solo era uno y lo mataría rápido, así que decidió esperar a que terminará, sonriendo algo nostálgico, pensando en Sam y como se había convertido en el mejor cazador que conocía, después de él mismo, sin dudarlo. El más alto tiró al suelo a su atacante de un empujón, sostuvo el hacha del mango por la parte inferior y tomó impulso, cortando su cabeza rápidamente. Dean, observándolo desde tres árboles de distancia habría sonreído por haber acabado el trabajo tan rápido, sin más heridos o muertes, pero la inesperada llegada de otro vampiro con una filosa daga lo dejó con una pulsación dolorosa en el pecho. No física, sino de incertidumbre y desesperación.

— ¡Sam! —El rubio gritó, tratando de alertar a su hermano, quién apenas y había tomado aliento y ahora yacía en el frío y lodoso suelo, desangrándose rápidamente. Dean volvió a gritar, maldiciendo al hijo de perra que se había atrevido a herir a su familia, a la poca que quedaba. Con toda la furia que logró poseer por escasos momentos hizo desaparecer la vida del monstruo, del sexto vampiro cuya posible presencia había sido descartada por los dos cazadores momentos atrás. El ojiverde no perdió tiempo y se arrodilló a un lado de Sam, quien tosía desenfrenadamente, escupiendo una esencia carmesí a chorros.

—Estarás bien, ya lo verás, debes pararte y caminaremos hasta el auto —Actuó con determinación el mayor, tratando de levantar el peso casi muerto del castaño, quien respirando con dificultad, intentaba decir unas palabras, pero Dean no lo notaba, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando una forma más fácil de llegar al Impala. Estaba desesperado, Sam en definitiva no se veía bien. Nunca se dio cuenta del momento en el que había dejado de llover, pero ahora el bosque lucía aún más tenebroso con el silencio sepulcral rodeándolos, tanto así que la segunda vez que Sam intento llamar la atención de su hermano, con un jadeo casi imperceptible, Dean lo había captado, mirándolo con preocupación, esperando sus palabras.

—De-an —Estrechó su mano con la de su compañero. ¿Compañero de vida? Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire —Prométe-me que no tra-tarás de regresar-me.

—No digas estupideces, no morirás, no hoy y no en mi guardia Sammy—Dean trató de levantarlo una vez más, pero el más alto ya sabía lo que pasaría, no sobreviviría, con toda esa sangre derramándose y mezclándose con la tierra y el nulo dolor que experimentaba, además del frío quemante se lo decía. Sentía en su ser que ya era su tiempo y no quería cambiar eso; desde hace tiempo Sam pensaba que era mejor no interponerse cuando uno de los dos tenía que morir, que su destino era hacerlo y ya, como cualquier persona en el mundo. La última vez su padre había sido el que pagó el precio, y si sacrificarse de esa forma unos a otros por la familia era la única opción, no la quería, se negaría a aceptarlo.

—Escúchame... Te a-amo herma-ano

— ¡No! No así, yo tengo que protegerte Sam —Pero era demasiado tarde, las últimas palabras de Dean no fueron escuchadas por el menor, había cerrado los ojos en rendición después de dirigirle una mueca amarga, tratando de ser sonrisa a su hermano, pero el rubio se negaba a creer que se había ido, y en ese lugar, en medio de la nada oscuro y silencioso, dos cazadores empapados de agua y sangre, dos hermanos deshechos de formas tan diferentes y solo uno de ellos con el calor de la vida, presenciando la ausencia de la familia una vez más; por tercera vez en la noche, Dean gritó, sufriendo el arrebato que juraría no soportar otra vez, culpando al mal del mundo, culpando al destino y a ese Dios por quitarle lo único que le quedaba, culpándose a sí mismo por no hacer lo suficiente para protegerlo.

Dean se equivocaba, porque lo único que había hecho desde que él existía en el mundo, era tratar de proteger lo que más amaba.

▫️🌠▫️ 

La luz del sol salía de entre lo más bajo de los troncos pertenecientes a esos árboles gigantescos, la inmutación del rubio desapareció y por fin decidió moverse, despegando sus piernas del suelo que lo abrazaba por el exceso de barro, esta vez no suspiró, ni un parpadeo dejo salir de si, ahora todo lo que tenía dentro de él aun, lo guardaba, porque no se permitiría derrumbarse de nuevo. Sacó fuerzas de origen desconocido incluso para él y levantó el cuerpo inerte de Sam, empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria a su auto, dirigiéndose a ese lago que sabía no estaba lejos. Se arrastró 30 minutos hasta llegar a su destino y dejó caer con delicadeza a su hermano. Tomó el hacha que había cogido del cuerpo decapitado y empezó a sacar la tierra haciendo un agujero, cavando la tumba que él creía ser temporal para el castaño. 

Deslizó la mano por su rostro, quitando la fina capa de sudor alojada en su frente por causa del esfuerzo, clavó el arma que había utilizado para enterrar a Sam y se detuvo para mirar el enorme lago que existía en frente de él. Caminó a la orilla, inclinándose mientras hundía sus manos en el agua helada, tallándose tratando de limpiar la tierra y quitar la sangre en sus manos. Ciertamente podía desprenderse la suciedad de las extremidades, pero la sangre de Sam la sentiría siempre, o al menos, hasta que pudiera traerlo de vuelta. Esta vez mojó su rostro, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, cerró la promesa de salvar a su hermano, hacerlo como valía la pena, hacerlo como Sam quería, sin sacrificios o tratos, ni consecuencias desastrosas. Ambos estarían juntos de nuevo, enteros y respirando, porque una vida sin su hermano no merecía la pena ser vivida, o eso es lo que creía Dean Winchester.

**19 de septiembre del 2008 |en la actualidad|**

Centro de operaciones, guarnición divina del séptimo cielo.

Castiel había sido llevado por uno de sus hermanos al gran centro de operaciones del cielo, los comentarios sobre el objetivo de esta visita se mantenían ocultos, siendo que los ángeles que observaban al serafín desde sus ocupaciones guardaban silencio y distancia, junto con su compañero que lo dirigía hacia el demandante de su llamado, y aunque sabía que a Uriel le desconcertaba el asunto de igual manera que a él, podía diferenciar preocupación en sus gestos y expresiones, así que no dijo nada más hasta llegar a una de tantas puertas; todas iguales en cualquier aspecto que las observarás, desde su estructura molecular hasta su color blanco brillante, sus alrededores eran exactamente de la misma tonalidad, todos esos muros, pisos, techos y si, puertas, ocultando la caracterización que había dentro de cada oficina, pertenecientes a los ángeles superiores. Realmente él desconocía cuántas existían, no porque no pudiera memorizarlas a cada una de ellas, sino que su cargo no le permitía saberlo. Tampoco es como si pudiera contarlas y enumerarlas, el cielo era difícil de comprender y el espacio que ocupaban ahora, o lo que se podía observar, eran ocupadas por otras diferentes, en el mismo lugar, diferentes dimensiones. Tal vez la realidad era demasiado compleja y se burlaba de Newton¹, compleja por aquellos seres que aún no comprendían los confines del universo. ¡Vaya con los seres humanos! Llenaban la curiosidad de Castiel, al igual que la de cualquier ángel con una pizca de duda, perspicacia.

Su comportamiento tan primitivo era...

—Castiel, no me digas que te quedaste pensando perenne en esas cosas tuyas otra vez —Replicó de forma amarga su acompañante, cosa que el guerrero no dejó pasar desapercibido —Te he dicho que él te está esperando dentro, ahora entra e infórmame sobre el asunto después, si es que se te tiene permitido. —Uriel le dio un leve empujón, tratando de que el ser distraído se animara a actuar, pero Castiel lo miró mal, ahora cuestionando sus mandos autoritarios.

—Si se me permite, se lo diré a nuestra superiora, Anna, no a ti. —Sin más que agregar, ni esperar la respuesta del otro, se dirigió hacia aquella puerta, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, las letras que antes no se presenciaban, escritas en enoquiano y con luminosidad zafiro se marcaron una a una en la parte superior de la entrada, dejando ver el nombre y cargo de uno de los tantos superiores del comando central.

_Zachariah_

_Primer General de las fuerzas y protecciones del cielo._

Suspiró tratando de liberar sus pensamientos, girando la perilla lentamente para entrar al lugar, y fue como estar en otro mundo; lo primero que percibió fue una melodía veloz y fina que invadía el lugar, la luz cegadora de afuera desapareció para ser reemplazada por una tonalidad amarillenta y rojiza, cálida, tan extraña en el ambiente. Observó la habitación y realmente fue un descubrimiento para él la decoración y utensilios que se encontraban ahí, simétricamente ordenados con un lugar específico para cada uno. Asientos brillantes de colores oscuros, paredes que parecían estar cubiertas con tela, cuya textura quería sentir en el momento en que las habían captado sus ojos, un escritorio negro, lámparas que destellaban en color amarillo suave, piezas que parecían de madera y barro colocadas en los estantes, figurando la historia de su especie, todo con ese toque clásico.

— ¿Te gusta? Suele llamar la atención de muchos de nuestros hermanos, la calidez que presenta no es habitual al blanco vacío de afuera, por favor siéntate, veo que ya has escogido un recipiente apropiado, supongo que no tuviste problemas, y si te preocupa, no estarás mucho tiempo en este humano...

—No existe un alma en este cuerpo ya, busqué un recipiente inhabitado que conocía con anterioridad, y le pedí permiso al humano, Jimmy Novak es su nombre, tiene poco tiempo en su cielo ahora, y recuerdo cuando le pedí usarlo cuando lo hice por primera vez, así que tomé su ser. Era un hombre devoto, no tuvo problemas con ello. —El moreno tomó asiento, juntando las piernas con una postura derecha y mirando directo al general.

—Qué curioso Castiel, dime, ¿cuál fue la causa de esa decisión? ¿Por qué ocupar el mismo recipiente y además vacío?

—No me gusta reprimir la libertad de un ser humano, no me siento con el derecho para hacerlo. —Habló seguro de sí, mientras dirigía su vista a la habitación de nuevo. — ¿Por qué me ha llamado y me han dado indicaciones de buscar un recipiente? —Quería terminar con todo ese misterio que le rondaba desde hacía horas, cuando le dieron órdenes directas que no pudo desatender.

—Cuanta personalidad tienes hijo, está bien, te lo diré sin rodeos. Hace un tiempo que tenemos problemas con parcas que hallaron una manera para darle paso a los vivos hacia el infierno, muchos son los casos en los que un mortal que va nunca regresa, siendo un alma inocente prisionera y torturada, sé que podemos sacar a alguien de abajo, pero no podemos salvarlos a todos, aun así, eso no es nuestra mayor preocupación. —El comandante con aspecto de viejo miró directamente a Castiel, haciendo un silencio incómodo por castos segundos. —Se rumorea que así como encontraron una entrada secreta al infierno, también tienen una planeada para el cielo.

— ¿Es posible? —Castiel abrió grande los ojos, bastante sorprendido por la obtención de esa información tan importante; jamás había conocido el caso de un mortal que pudiera cruzar la entrada al cielo sin haber muerto, en lo absoluto.

—Bueno no tengo autorización para afirmarlo, pero por algo tenemos este enorme problema, si es que me entiendes.

—Comprendo, pero yo en qué puedo servirle al cielo con todo esto. —El ángel, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, curioseo el papel que haría en aquella misión.

—Tú, junto con alguno de tus hermanos que conforman la guarnición en la que estas Castiel, irán a la tierra a investigar a estas parcas y traerlas, las vamos a someter a juicio, si se niegan, es su exterminación. Deben entender que tienen que pagar por esto, ¿puedes imaginar el caos que habría si un mortal entra al cielo de una persona? No sólo perturbaría la paz del alma, sino podrían regresarla a la tierra, y no puede ser posible, no es natural, así no son las cosas. —Zachariah había cambiado su semblante despreocupado por el de un hombre serio, y Castiel decía hombre por su recipiente, no sabía con exactitud desde hace cuánto tiempo llevaban un recipiente los superiores, pero imaginaba que los siglos no alcanzaban para ello. Él apenas y se había adecuado al suyo nuevamente, aun sintiéndose incómodo por la sensación que le causaba.

—No tengo problemas en acatar, pero debo preguntar, ¿por qué me dice esto a mí y no al líder de mi guarnición, Anna? —Castiel trató de sonar amable ante su cuestionamiento, si bien no era represalia hacerlo, a veces no era bien visto cuando un ángel dudaba de la palabra de un superior, pero él era así, no podía dejar de pensar un porqué, por más que intentará reprimirse.

—Las defensas no pueden quedar sin su superior en el cielo Castiel, yo ya he hablado con ella, e incluso me dijo que tú eras el indicado para esto, por tu capacidad de tolerancia para socializar en la tierra. —El moreno frunció el ceño guardándose sus palabras por la forma en que se dirigía Zachariah a los seres humanos. Lo que sentía por la humanidad no era tolerancia, era admiración hacia la creación del gran señor. Cuando su padre les dijo que amarán a estas criaturas más que a él, se preguntaba siempre el porqué, pero no quiere decir que no lo hiciera ni se negara, porque a pesar de no haber experimentado una estancia en la tierra larga o prolongada, él había visitado el paraíso de miles de personas durante el tiempo de su existencia; era irónico sentirse confundido cuando observaba la complejidad de los pensamientos de los seres humanos y también, entender por completo la existencia del todo. Esto lo decía por el paraíso de cada ser, diferentes entre todos, cada quien veía su felicidad eterna como quería, y ahí fue cuando Castiel aprendió que la libertad de pensamiento era solo para dichas creaciones tan primitivas y hermosas, y estaba bien, tal vez alguna vez pensó en tenerles envidia, pero jamás pudo hacerlo, aunque lo quisiera así. Su cielo favorito, en el que algunas veces se iba a escondidas revoloteando, era el de un chico joven, castaño y tan alto como un pino viejo; a veces lo veía jugar con su mascota perruna llamada huesos, o leer descontroladamente en una biblioteca de algún pueblo cualquiera, devorando conocimiento, pero el recuerdo que más llamaba su atención era el de un cuatro de julio, en el que se le veía de pequeño en medio de una carretera desolada junto a su hermano mayor, ambos muertos de miedo porque su padre pudiera descubrirlos lanzando pirotecnia a los cielos, y aun así tan felices y radiantes por los colores vivaces que se apreciaban en lo más alto, formando figurillas que parecían flores y mosaicos. Era muy corto el tiempo que tenía de haber descubierto el paraíso de Sam, pero era de esperarse, porque no tenía más de un mes de haber llegado cuando lo encontró, y ahí, después de un año, todavía pensaba todas esas cosas que le rondaban diariamente en su mente, apreciando las escenas que revivía el chico, muchas de ellas acompañado de ese hombre de ojos increíblemente verdes; le encanta a admirar a la humanidad, por lo tanto, le gustaba verlo más del tiempo que se consideraba normal, o eso es lo que creía Castiel, después de todo era de esperarse que no supiera diferenciar la admiración y otro sentimiento más profundo, peligroso pero hermoso, uno que no cruzaba por su mente jamás, incluso en esos días de los más pensados. 

Después de algunas indicaciones menores que Zachariah le dio a Castiel para su misión, y decirle que partirían en un día y medio, el ojiazul se retiró de esa oficina tan interesante, viéndose algo deslumbrado nuevamente por el blanco que siempre abarcaba el cielo, y en el momento de haber salido de allí, solo pensó en ir a buscar a su hermano que lo acompañaría en tan intrépida aventura, y Castiel pensaba, aunque quisiera negarlo u ocultarlo, que se toparía con algo trascendente, y le emocionaba de sobremanera, aun desconociendo el origen de dicha intuición. 

Claro que éste ángel del señor jamás se habría imaginado lo que en realidad le preparaba el destino, porque cada movimiento y acción eran planeadas, cada pensamiento necesario, y cada situación debía encajar a la perfección. Sólo faltaban ambas partes del juego y las uniones de estos seres tan distintos e iguales a la vez, se presenciarían en la tierra, una vez más.

**19 de septiembre del 2008**.

—Usted está jodiéndome, ¿está diciendo, que el cielo es, ¡real!? —Dean estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas talladas en madera, recargando sus codos en la mesilla redonda del mismo material, donde descansaba un trago de Johnnie Walker y una cerveza ya por terminar. Había llegado a la ciudad después de unas horas, en Phoenix, tratando de encontrar a un viejo amigo de Bobby llamado Rufus, según el viejo, él estaba enterado de una información que podría serle de mucha ayuda para regresar a Sam. Sammy... El día anterior se había cumplido un año de su muerte, pero Dean, él nunca dejó de buscar y ahora todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano, había encontrado fruto y era uno fabuloso, solo faltaba, que el rubio le creyera a aquel viejo ermitaño tan parecido a su Bobby.

—Cuidado con esas palabras muchacho, ¿así te educó tu padre, eh?

— ¿Cuál de los dos, Rufus? —Porque Bobby Singer me dice idiota todo el tiem... -–Aún no terminaba de decir lo último y le ganó una risilla sacada por culpa del gesto de aquel hombre, pero se incorporó rápidamente para sacar esa tonta idea de que el cielo existía. — ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Soltó sin más el rubio, y Turner sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Conozco a un cazador, estaba trabajando en Arizona y se deshizo de un demonio que poseía a un pobre tipo, antes se dio cuenta que ya estaba muerto por agujeros de balas que tenía el cuerpo, así que negoció con el maldito por información que sirviera a cambio de dejarlo vivir.

— ¿Lo dejó vivir? —Dean dudó de la situación.

—Por supuesto que no, no es estúpido, pero eso no es el punto hijo. El demonio le dijo que estaban trabajando con parcas para llevar a personas ¡vivas! ¡Al infierno! Engañándolos y diciéndoles que tenían un pase libre para llevarse a alguien de ahí, pero en vez de eso los tomaban como prisioneros, y eso no es todo... Mencionó que cómo habían encontrado aun así una entrada secreta al infierno, también había una para el cielo, créeme que al principio tampoco le creímos, por eso buscamos a una de esas muertes para que nos contará la verdad de todo eso, nos hicimos pasar por clientes y luego la atrapamos, un interrogatorio y un par de amenazas y cantó como un maldito pájaro, decidimos guardar la información hasta pensar que hacer, hasta que Bobby me llamó sobre una duda con dragones, decidí contarle todo, y eso es todo. Ahora estas aquí, preguntando sobre esto, ¿qué tienes planeado? Porque no podemos atrapar a todas esas muertes. —Dean dejó de escuchar desde el momento en que le dieron una probabilidad para regresar a Sam, sabía que su hermano, si es que existía el cielo, estaba en él. El menor jamás entró al infierno, de eso se enteró seis meses atrás, después de que un demonio de crucero lamentará no tenerlo en el infierno para divertirse, repulsivo... Lo sabía, pero al menos era una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse sobre su hermano.

—Rufus, podrías decirme donde hacen esos viajes para ir al infierno, ya sabes, tal vez consiga más información sobre la nueva pasantía al paraíso. —Soltó Dean, ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho en primer lugar.

—No deberías ir solo, si sospechan de ti te tomarán desprevenido y...

—No es mi primer rodeo, ni el último, solo iré a ver y te informaré si descubro algo. —Dean se encogió de hombros. —Además se necesita más que eso para detenerme.

—Dime algo Dean, y sé sincero conmigo. —Rufus se pasó todo lo que quedaba del Blue Label en un trago. — ¿Esto es por Sam? —Dean tragó pesadamente y cambió su sonrisa por una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Bobby te lo dijo? ¿Te comparte mis problemas? —Negó viendo hacia la ventana de la cocina. —Debo traerlo de vuelta, yo... Yo ya no puedo seguir sin él, lo intenté, de verdad que traté pero es tan difícil.

—Hagamos un trato ¿qué te parece si te doy la ubicación de donde las parcas atrapan a sus "clientes"? Investigamos que podemos hacer por Sam, pero si esto no resulta, deberás seguir adelante Dean.

—Ya trate todo, si esto no resulta, no creo que pueda devolverlo, no como quiero hacerlo así que, cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él.

—Entonces... —El viejo tomó una pluma y papel, escribió unas palabras y se lo entrego al rubio. —Llama a Bobby si consigues algo, yo estaré ocupado con un wendigo en Seattle.

—Gracias Rufus. —Dean guardó el papel después de leerlo con brevedad, se despidió rápidamente saliendo de la cabaña desgastada y arrancó el Impala hacia el noroeste del país, ansioso por esa pequeña esperanza que se había alojado en su ser cuando hace apenas 18 horas Bobby le había llamado por algo importante, y por primera vez sintió una buena corazonada de que resultaría, no sería fácil pero podría conseguirlo por fin, así que sonrió, en medio de la carretera 34 y a mitad de la noche mientras conducía pisando con fuerza el acelerador, sonrió como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, y sin mencionarlo, o hacerlo recalcar, lloró en silencio, sufriendo también por recordar la pérdida tan brusca que aún dolía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se tiraba de rodillas en medio de aquel bosque abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Sam. La misma pesadilla lo atormentaba diario, tanto que el dormir era odioso pero necesario, y sus buenos sueños habían quedado en el pasado.

▫️🌠▫️

_Newton¹_. En física, la Ley de la Impenetrabilidad propuesta por Isaac Newton, es la resistencia que opone un cuerpo a que otro ocupe su lugar en el espacio. Ningún cuerpo puede ocupar al mismo tiempo el lugar de otro. 


	2. 🍁2🍁

**Hotel Best Western, Chicago, Illinois. |un día después|**

Dean estaba limpiando un machete muy particular que había conseguido en un trabajo, en una cacería, ayudó a un culto novelista o algo por el estilo, cuando compró una casa horriblemente antigua y un poltergeist arruinaba su paz y casi acababa con su vida. Al final Dean le contó todo y el sujeto le creyó, dándole un gran obsequio por salvar su vida: un machete con siglos de antigüedad, el mango del arma hecho de roble, y todo lo demás, plata pura. Desde ahí lo trajo siempre consigo, lo usaba con hombres lobo, transformadores o incluso solo para cortar un par de cabezas de vampiros. 

Se puso tan optimista que había conducido veintidós horas sin parar para llegar lo más pronto posible, su sueño le había ganado en cuanto sintió la cama de la habitación 203 y recién despertaba después de a penas una hora de dulces pesadillas, esta vez nuevas y peores, donde no podía salvar a Sam y él, él se quedaba solo.

Esperó el anochecer y se guardó cuantas armas pudo en su bendita franela y sus Jeans desgastados, tomó su teléfono celular para llamarle a Bobby por cualquier información y partió al lugar que decía la dirección en ese papel arrugado, en definitiva no era lo que esperaba, un restaurante con aspecto familiar y suficientes personas para ser transitado. Le habían dado indicaciones exactas; tenía que llegar a la barra, preguntarle a un sujeto, obviamente el tipo que no encajara en el lugar, si quería pasar un rato con él. Así de bajo había caído, pero ¿qué más podía hacerle? Tendría que aguantarse y tragarse su orgullo, el tipo le diría que lo acompañara, y entonces afuera hablarían del negocio, era un plan simple y rápido, si la respuesta de la parca era afirmativa para salvar a Sam, le daría lo que fuera, jamás dudó de eso, claro, descartando su alma o la de su hermano en el precio.

Observó el lugar antes de entrar, estudiando cuantas personas estaban, busco al hombre que encajaba en su descripción dentro y no vio nada raro, suspiró frunciendo el ceño, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado de lugar, y estuvo a punto de retirarse, de no ser por el poseedor de una gabardina beige que caminaba directo a la entrada del restaurante, acompañado de otro hombre de tés oscura y traje elegante, y no le llamaba la atención lo intimidarte que lucía este último, sino el raro movimiento que hizo el del abrigo, había levantado su mano derecha frente a la puerta, como si pudiera abrirla con la mente, pero antes de poder ver de lo que era capaz, el de traje de político había golpeado el brazo de su compañero, diciendo algo entre dientes que Dean no pudo escuchar, y abrió la puerta rápidamente, mientras que la gabardina entró con su dueño, teniendo un gesto bastante raro y cómico de confusión. Dean tragó la saliva que se había alojado en su paladar sin darse cuenta, y supo a quién debía dirigirse, o es lo que creía, porque se había sentado en la barra y ya era mucha coincidencia para él. Dio un respingo y avanzó al lugar, entró rápidamente, haciendo sonar una campanilla dentro avisando su llegada, pero no era gran cosa, porque todos estaba en sus propios asuntos, todos excepto el... El de ojos azules y cabello azabache que lo miraba directamente, haciéndolo sentir incómodo en sobremanera, decidió actuar rápido y se dirigió a él, arrepintiéndose al tercer paso, porque éste lo miraba de forma curiosa, pero siguió caminando, sentándose en un banquillo que estaba a un lado del tipo.

— ¿Qué te voy a servir cariño? —Preguntó una mujer con una cafetera en mano y una libreta diminuta en la otra. — ¿café? —Ofreció alzando el material de vidrio. Dean asintió mientras le daba una corta sonrisa, para luego voltear a sus dos costados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más que escuchara su propuesta vergonzosa. Cuando finalmente la mujer se retiró después de pedirle un sándwich especial con carne, tomó aire y valor, pensando que tan estúpido era hacer aquello. Todo por ti Sammy

—Hola. —El hombre parecía en verdad extraño, más cuando al saludar se había tensado de inmediato, y aun así, no lo miró siquiera. El rubio suspiró y habló de nuevo. —Ah, ¿quisieras pasar, un rato... Con-conmigo? Ya sabes. —Apostaba el Impala a que estaba tan rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza que pasaba, y cuando pensaba que no podría ser peor, quedó estático al ver esos ojos zafiro que lo miraban con confusión, ¡oh no! Seguramente que se había equivocado y lo vería como un pervertido, oh peor, un ¡prostituto! Gritó internamente de solo pensarlo, y apartó la mirada, la cual no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había sostenido con aquel sujeto.

—Lo siento yo... Ah, creo que me equi-voque —Empezó a disculparse rápidamente, tartamudeando como un chico nervioso. Y quería seguir poniéndole excusas, como si le importara tanto la opinión que pudiera tener el moreno de él, preguntándose porque actuaba tan idiota, así que se calló para no quedar peor, si, se calló por eso y por una tercera persona que le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se distrajera un poco de la situación tan incómoda.

—Deberías irte. —Ahora que lo veía de frente, era más viejo que el pelinegro, y si, daba un poco de escalofríos su voz, pero por favor, era Dean Winchester, y defendería ese nombre no dejándose asustar por ese tipo sin gracia alguna. Pero claro, tal vez no era amargura en su cara, sino molestia porque tal vez era su novio y el parecía coquetearle, en ese caso, le dio toda la razón, debería salir de ahí. No miro de nuevo a ninguno de los dos, solo dejó el dinero de su comida en la barra y salió sin más, sintiéndose un completo idiota por hacer semejante cosa, posiblemente ni siquiera hacían los negocios ahí, ya no más desde que Rufus y el otro cazador le habían tenido una trampa a uno de ellos.

Así que se dispuso a huir de ahí, volver al hotel y pensar mejor las cosas la próxima vez, bueno, ese era su plan hasta escuchar una voz unos quince metros después de caminar.

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona hombre. —Una voz masculina mencionó burlona desde el callejón que estaba a dos locales del restaurante. —Te diría que es lindo, o incluso tu tipo, pero le sirve al cielo, aunque no es tan pomposo como todos los superiores.

— ¿Quién eres, hijo de perra? —Dean trató de ignorar sus palabras, a pesar de que un leve sonrojo se había pintado en su rostro, intentó ver mejor al desconocido y se acercó un poco, pero la silueta sólo parecía eso, una sombra.

—En estos tiempos ya no hay educación, sólo directo al grano y es todo, pero si así lo quieres... Me llamo Ajay.

— ¿Ajay? —Dean repitió con gesto de confusión. —Está bien Ajay, ahora explícate, a que te refieres con eso del cielo y superiores, ¿acaso es una clase de iglesia o algo? —Sí lo era, probablemente se iría al infierno. — ¿Por qué no sales de ahí, que no es una maldita película de terror?

—Para ellos, servir al cielo es ser guerreros sin pensamiento, como máquinas programadas, dime Dean, ¿quiénes son los guerreros de dios? —La persona salió de aquél rincón en la oscuridad, y pues, Dean tal vez esperaba algo más, porque no era intimidante o un asqueroso monstruo, parecía un tipo normal con barba y rostro común, ¡vestía tenis y mezclilla! Si fuera otra circunstancia, se habría reído de buena forma, pero no era el momento y el lugar, así que se tragó sus risotadas y decidió responder la pregunta del extraño.

— ¿Quieres decir que un maldito ángel, cuya existencia dudo, y que estaba en un lugar para comer hamburguesas y pie? ¿Qué hay del otro? El que daba miedo. ¿Y también como es que sabes qué son? Te referiste a él como si lo...

— ¿Conociera? Podría decir que a todos, y no me gusta que te refieras a nosotros de esa manera, deberías mostrarme un poco más de respeto, podría matarte y llevarte con tu hermano al cielo, literalmente, ¿es lo que estás buscando, no?

—Si te refieres a ti como nosotros, quiere decir que eres también un ángel, pero dices que me matarás, sabes sobre mi hermano y que quiero devolverlo, así que deberías explicarte, que no tengo todo el tiempo.

—Qué curioso, yo sí. —Dean le miró fastidiado, a punto de acabar la conversación tan rara y seguir con su camino. —Soy una muerte, Dean Winchester. —Luego de quedarse callado, giró de nuevo a verlo.

—No negaste que fueras un ángel. —Afirmó.

—Es porque lo soy, las parcas somos ángeles que sirven a la muerte, no a dios. Nosotros llevamos las almas de las personas al cielo o al infierno cuando están listos para cruzar, conociendo la ruta al cielo, no es suerte que sabemos todas las entradas existentes, incluso las ocultas.

—Tú eres una de esas parcas, entonces ya sabes quién soy y que estoy buscando a unos de los tuyos, quería saber si era posible entrar al cielo. Un pase y traer a Sam de vuelta, sin rodeos, dime el precio.

—Es un honor hacer negocios con un Winchester, y solo porque me darás prestigio con demás cazadores te daré un trato especial, cien mil dólares por todo, en efectivo y antes del buen viaje. —Dean lo pensó un momento, ¿de dónde sacaría tanto dinero? Había planeado sacar lo que pudiera de las tarjetas de crédito falsas, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería ni la mitad de lo que le pedían.

— ¿Sólo aceptas dinero? —Intentó tener otra oportunidad, tal vez podría darle otra cosa a cambio, tal vez conseguiría una reliquia de Bobby o incluso Rufus. Recargó ambas de sus manos en cada lado de su cintura, levantando ligeramente su chaqueta de piel y dejando ver su regalo tan característico, que no pasó desapercibido para aquel ángel extraño.

—Ese machete, déjame verlo. —Sonrió de forma socarrona. —Aunque no sé si te refieras a otras cosas que quieres que vea. —Dijo alzando ambas cejas de forma insinuadora, y el rubio le contestó un rotundo no rodando los ojos, sacó el arma y pasó su vista de ella a Ajay, dudando un poco de la decisión, pero solo pensar en su hermano lo dejó sin opciones, así que se lo tendió lentamente, mientras el otro sonreía con burla de la precaución de Dean.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —El ángel pasó sus dedos ligeramente por el mango del arma, trazando los contornos que lo remarcaban, siguió recorriendo hasta tocar la plata, sintiendo lo filoso del machete con fascinación, veía su propio reflejo por tanto esplendor, justo al final de donde acababa el metal observó las pequeñas letras que apenas eran aún visibles y se sorprendió como si no fuera posible ya, De semine regni ferietque 521.

—Fue un regalo de agradecimiento, que puedo decir, tengo bondad en el corazón. —Respondió sarcástico.

—Esto valdría mucho para demasiadas personas, incluso si no saben para qué es. —Dean lo miro confuso, sabía que podía matar hombres lobo o transformadores, pero ¿por qué podría ser tan valioso? —Asumo por tu expresión de total desconcierto que ni siquiera tu sabes su fin, es una lástima.

—Dime qué lo hace tan especial, sino es peligroso te lo daré, a cambio del dinero.

—Podría mentirte, ¿lo sabes? —Insinuó el otro.

— ¿Qué clase de comerciante serías si lo haces? —Respondió Dean.

—Touché, puedo ahorrarme su historia porque data del siglo V, y decirte que puede matar a un alfa, y se cree que a un demonio poderoso, lo suficientemente poderoso como para existir desde la caída de, tu sabes —Dijo sin más.

— ¿Puede matar ángeles? —Claro, tenía que preguntar. Ajay solo río secamente.

—No, lo siento, no puedes matar a un ángel con esto. —Sostuvo el arma con ambas manos, como si de una reliquia se tratara, y vaya que lo era. —Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —Dean pensaba en una respuesta totalmente asertiva, después de todo no crearía un apocalipsis o algo así, además, este momento ya lo había buscado mucho tiempo; recordó todas las lágrimas caídas y el dolor que lo acompañaba desde hace un año, sentía la soledad y desesperación más grande cada día que pasaba, y temía que esta oportunidad fuera la única para salvar a Sam, temía no poder seguir sin el después, así que respondió lo que creía correcto, en contra de todos sus principios al hacer negocios con cosas sobrenaturales, o cruzar esa línea dentro de lo normal para su familia, pero vamos, si su padre lo salvo condenándose a sí mismo esto no parecía tan malo, no lo parecía a los ojos de Dean.

—Será mejor que cumplas con tu parte, porque te juro que te hallaré y no querrás saber que haré contigo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Ajay lo miró de forma retadora. — Cumpliré, de eso no tienes que preocuparte.

—Nadie cumplirá nada. -—Ambos miraron a los nuevos presentes, sorprendidos por la interrupción que tuvieron en aquel rincón perteneciente a las calles, y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, el sujeto robusto y, a la imagen de Dean bastante gruñón, había apresado a Ajay sujetándolo de su sudadera grisácea, iba a interponerse, de verdad que sí, pero aquel hombre, o mejor dicho ángel, ese ángel con gabardina de nuevo estaba haciéndolo entorpecer en sus acciones, así que dio dos pasos atrás y observó la situación en la que se encontraba su única oportunidad para Sam.

—No deberías estar aquí, retrocede y no te muevas, debemos preguntarte algunas cosas. —El moreno le advirtió, pero, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? En realidad no entendió ni una palabra, su falta de atención era por culpa de esos... Ojos tan brillantes que lo miraban profundamente, tanto que le causaba una sensación de desnudez completamente desconcertante, podría jurarse que estaba temblando y su habla había desaparecido por segundos incontables, pero Dean Winchester no estaba asustado, no podría estarlo, aunque fuese más fácil decir que sentía eso y no admitir que lo que tenía era fascinación ante ese ser celestial, pero se tragaría esos sentimientos antes de poder ser procesados, y pondría un pretexto absurdo, como que podía ser normal que un ángel captará la atención de una persona por algo divino o cualquier mierda que pueda influir, sí, eso se tragaría hasta que pudiera lidiar con ello en otro momento.

—Déjalo ir Castiel, es un humano, no sabía lo que hacía. —Uriel trato de deshacerse de Dean, poniendo de excusa que no serviría de nada.

—No lo dejaremos ir, Uriel, tiene información importante que seguramente no nos dirá este criminal.

—Castiel, no podemos llevarlo al cielo, si quieres interrogarlo tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo. —Ahora si había escuchado, Castiel era su nombre, y por muy raro que sonará, es como si encajara a la perfección con su personalidad, su aspecto o esencia. Estuvo a punto de discutir sobre lo que pasaría, porque hablaban de él como si pudieran hacer todo a su antojo, como si no estuviera a tres metros de ellos. Pero nuevamente no pudo decir nada, no porque no pudiera procesar la sensación que tenía acerca de Castiel, sino que de un instante, Ajay había tomado el machete con el que negociaba hace minutos y había herido a ese ángel llamado Uriel, clavando la mitad de su extensión en su pecho, logrando que lo soltara para librarse de él.

—Lo siento Dean, pero esto se cancela, por ahora. —Dicho eso la parca desapareció entre el aire, dejando muy confundido al Winchester y totalmente desconcertado a Castiel.

—El... Dijo que no podía asesinar a un ángel con eso. —Dean señaló el arma que se encontraba aún incrustada en el sujeto, quien se veía adolorido y extrañamente alerta en el suelo, recargado en la pared de ladrillos rojizos.

—No puede, pero al parecer si nos hiere, y debilita. —El ángel estaba concentrado en Uriel, y decidió hacer un movimiento rápido, quitando el machete de un solo tirón, haciéndolo pegar un grito, Castiel recargó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermano, y dos dedos de la derecha en su cabeza.

—Si me curas yo seguiré débil y tú perderás poder, no podremos encontrar a la parca ni la puerta al cielo para regresar. —Trató de excusarse para conseguir lo que quería.

—Es por eso que no te curare, te enviaré arriba para que te atiendan y mandes a Ester conmigo.

—Castiel, si regreso sin esa muerte contigo, habré fracasado. —Sonriendo internamente por lo crédulo que seguía siendo ese ángel.

—Tú no fracasaste, hiciste lo que pudiste y serviste al cielo como se te pidió, ya no hay más que debas hacer, esperaré paciente a nuestra hermana. —Nuevamente posicionó sus dedos y esta vez se concentró e hizo que un destello de luz blanca rodeará el cuerpo de Uriel, para luego hacerlo desaparecer. Dean había presenciado cada segundo y no podía estar más confundido, no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, así que opto por lo más conveniente, que sería huir de allí antes que se viera más involucrado y meterse en un lío de tamaño angelical. Comenzó dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás tratando de pasar desapercibido para el de la gabardina, lo observó hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para que no se escucharan su calzado en contacto con el asfalto, dio un leve suspiró y media vuelta para irse a paso rápido, pero la inesperada vista de aquel rostro ladeado y demasiado cerca estaba a punto de causarle un infarto a Dean.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —El rubio dio un leve saltito hacia atrás al ver aparecer a Castiel en frente suyo.

—No hay demonios cerca si es lo que te preocupa, ¿a dónde te diriges? —Castiel parecía bastante ¿crédulo? Considerando su seriedad.

— A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, ya que arruinaron mis planes, me largo. —Y era cierto, no había podido detenerse para analizar la situación, porque ya no haría el trató y tendría que empezar otra vez desde cero, a menos claro que encontrará a Ajay y lo enviará al cielo de una buena vez.

—No puedes ir arriba. —Sin notar la presencia de Castiel que lo había seguido con el machete en su mano, se detuvo a mirarlo molesto.

—La muerte dijo que si es posible. —Respondió retadoramente, apretando considerablemente sus puños en ambos de sus costados.

—Me refiero a que no se te permitirá, y si lo intentas harán cualquier cosa para detenerte, te matarán de ser necesario.

— ¿Tú me matarás? —La idea había pasado como una brisa, algo que parecía insignificante en su mente, pero decirlo en voz alta había desatado algo demasiado extraño, no entendía de dónde había surgido, estaba apenado hasta la punta de las orejas y aun así, espero la respuesta de Castiel, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido cuando los segundos pasaban y el ojiazul no articulaba palabra alguna. —Olvídalo. —Retomó su camino, está vez más rápido con la esperanza de que ese ángel lo dejara para poder largarse de la ciudad, camino una calle más y llego al Impala, abrió la puerta, entró al auto, y cerró con cuidado, soltando el aire contenido mientras frotaba sus manos por el frío de la noche, giro a sus alrededores buscando alguna presencia, por no decir que a Castiel, y cuando no vio nada decidió arrancar el vehículo, girando las llaves que había metido al primer intento.

—Este espacio es pequeño, pero no me resulta incómodo. —Y ahí estaba, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, alborotando la paz de Dean y transformando el susto que le daba con sus repentinas apariciones por un enojo que ya le resultaba fastidioso.

—Escucha, amigo, no puedes meterte así a mi auto y seguirme cuando te dije que me dejaras tranquilo, y sobre todo aparecer como un maldito fantasma.

—Dean, sé que no te hace feliz que este aquí, pero no puedo perderte de vista si no tengo a Ajay detenido, y tampoco puedo avanzar porque no tengo todo mi poder, no me lo permitieron para la misión, así que me quedaré contigo hasta que tenga noticias y órdenes del cielo.

—No puedes pedirme eso, no es mi problema y no lo haré, consíguete otro guía porque yo tengo mucho que hacer, y necesito eso. —Señaló el dichoso machete que estaba entre las manos de Castiel. —Para conseguir lo que quiero.

— ¿De verdad crees que sacar a Sam de su cielo es lo correcto? —Ahora sí, Castiel había conseguido toda la atención de Dean al mencionar a su hermano menor, así que siguió hablando. —Él está... En paz ahora, y quebrantar su realidad no creo que sea lo mejor para él.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Dean negó frunciendo el ceño. —No tienes derecho de hablar por él, ni suponer que es lo mejor porque no tienes ni idea.

—En realidad lo conozco bien Dean, y a ti también, su cielo es bastante agradable y he tenido la dicha de apreciarlo de cerca, he visto su vida entera, o al menos gran parte de ella, puedo decirte que es feliz, que sus recuerdos mayormente se rodean junto a ti, y que él te esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario para reunirse contigo. —Dean no sabía cómo responder con esa información, ¿cómo podría creerle a ese ser tan extraño en cualquier aspecto? Si, se preguntaba eso, y lo haría diez mil veces más, porque preguntárselo no significaba que no lo hiciera, solamente negaba el hecho de tener confianza en Castiel.

— ¿Me darás el arma? —Preguntó mientras movía la palanca de cambios y pisaba el acelerador, avanzando por las calles solitarias de la noche. Debía salir de ahí. Castiel no decía nada, otra vez, así que no espero más y manejó hasta el hotel para recoger sus cosas, un poco incómodo por la compañía y el silencio juntos, cuando por fin se estacionó al frente y apago el auto, se propuso a salir, pero lo escuchó hablar después de tiempo.

—Dude por un momento que fueras tu... —Dean lo miró extrañado, y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando. —El hermano de Samuel, te he visto casi siempre como un chico menor o más joven en sus recuerdos, pero eres tan parecido, además la muerte dijo tu nombre y pensé que sería demasiada coincidencia, siempre me has llamado la atención, de alguna forma que no puedo entender, o explicarte, supongo que así es la humanidad de interesante. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus últimos pensamientos y confesando a Dean como se sentía respecto a él.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que te escuchaste al decir eso? —Dean lo miró tratando de tener un semblante de diversión, y con eso conseguir que el ángel no se diera cuenta de ese leve sonrojo y nerviosismo, no resultó, porque él iba a preguntar del estado de ánimo de Dean, eso iba a hacer de no ser porque el rubio salió como rayo del auto, antes de que tuviera que responder algo de lo que no estaba seguro ni siquiera el mismo.

— ¿Vienes? —Dean le invitó a seguirlo al hotel, aunque no fuera necesario, porque Castiel podía aparecer en la habitación donde estaba hospedado con el menor esfuerzo posible, pero aquí no era esa la cuestión, ni lo que en definitiva estaba mal; Dean estaba con un ángel, no trabajaba con él ni lo protegía de nada, pero no sabía muy bien qué relación tenían ahora o qué papel estaban jugando en esa situación, pero ahí estaba, conviviendo con algo que apenas hace dos días no sabía que existía, en lugar de estar buscando a Ajay con el machete para volver a ese trato que lo había llevado a esa ciudad tan alborotada y ruidosa. También era el hecho de que no era una persona el que estaba a un lado de él en el ascensor subiendo al piso once, sino una criatura celestial, y aunque fuera una cosa divina, también era sobrenatural, entonces eso debía ser incorrecto, entablar esa condición en donde Castiel lo acompañará a todos lados tenía que ser malo, y aun así no parecía ser así, ninguno de los dos lo sentía como tal.


	3. 🍀3🍀

—Solo recogeré esto y nos vamos. —Dean mencionó bajo, levantando papeles regados que parecían ser periódicos y fotografías en una mesilla. Desde un rincón de la habitación Castiel lo observaba, a él y su alrededor. A pesar de haber permanecido callado la mayoría del tiempo que había estado con Dean, tenía muchísimas preguntas acerca de las personas, eran tantas sus dudas que su voz interior gritaba de angustia porque fueran respondidas, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar y tal vez Dean se enojaría por entrometerse en cosas de mortales, así que decidió callarse, por ahora. Volvió de su ensoñación en el mismo instante que veía a Dean bostezar como alguien que no había dormido en mucho, mucho tiempo, y si miraba más detalladamente, parecía bastante cansado, con bolsas debajo de los ojos, y éstos se veían enrojecidos.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Ahí Castiel se dio cuenta que lo había visto más de la cuenta, pero simplemente ignoró esa acción y respondió la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Necesitas dormir. —Afirmó.

—Lo haré después, estoy bien. — ¡Mentira! Se moría por envolverse en esas sábanas viejas y polvorientas, caer inconsciente y por lo menos despertar en unas cuantas horas, pero había un pequeño problema andante con gabardina, y no dormiría hasta estar seguro, sin Castiel pisándole los talones, quería estar en guardia el tiempo que fuera posible.

—Me iré si te incomoda, te daré el tiempo necesario para que descanses, y luego volveré. —Suspiró, en ese momento parecía una idea excelente, lo pensó varios segundos y le dio una respuesta.

—Necesito cuatro horas, por lo menos. —Dijo dándole la espalda, levantando las sábanas y quitándose las botas con sus propios pies.

—Está bien, esperare afuera. —Dean iba a decirle que no era necesario, que podía rentar otro cuarto para que él también pudiera dormir, pero escuchó ese viento y supo que se había marchado, afirmando eso cuando giró y observó el lugar vacío.

—Tal vez no lo necesites. —Gruñó, envidiando que fuera así, porque sabía que sus pesadillas harían presencia como todas las veces anteriores, por simple lógica, si el no necesitará dormir, no tendría esos recuerdos y sueños tan tormentosos, y tal vez podría sentirse menos agobiado sin Sam a su lado.

▫️🌠▫️ 

— ¿Alguien que esté escuchando? Por favor, debo comunicarme con mi superiora. —Así había estado por horas, tratando de que alguien respondiese su llamado, lo intentó con Uriel, Hester, Anna, incluso Inías y Zachariah, pero parecía que la señal se había cortado y él no podía ser escuchado, tenía que ser eso, tal vez alguna especie de interferencia entre el cielo y la tierra.

Sin embargo, en una oficina de miles en el cielo, caracterizada por ser muy poco visitada, o más bien no recordada, yacían un grupo de ángeles discutiendo un plan que ni el mismo dios creía capaz de sus hijos, uno que incluía la obediencia ciega y manipulada de un ángel distinto a todos sus hermanos, y un, ahora humano, completamente obstinado cuando se trataba de la salvación de lo que más quería.

▫️🌠▫️

Sus ojos se abrían de a poco, sintió su cara adormecida y su mano derecha doblada, se fue estirando hasta escuchar que la espalda le crujía y terminó de abrir su vista, sintió una sensación extraña, una que le decía que estaba siendo observado y giro rápidamente al otro lado de la cama, apuntando con un arma que tenía bien escondida debajo de la almohada, entonces solo pudo girar los ojos con molestia.

— ¿Te gusta mirar a las personas mientras duermen? —Dijo molesto, bajando el arma con pesadez.

—Lo siento. —Castiel bajó la mirada apenado, estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, con ambas piernas juntas y sus manos descansando en ellas. —Pasaron seis horas ya, no quise despertarte, te veías muy tranquilo. —Dean alzó las cejas incrédulo, vio su teléfono y confirmó lo que decía Castiel.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—Dos horas. —Soltó sin más, cómo si no fuera extraño ya. —Dijiste que cuatro horas y vine cuando pasaron.

— ¿Nunca duermes?

—Haces muchas preguntas, considerando que te imaginaba más... Reservado. —Trató de explicarse, sonando como si estuviera pensando mucho sus palabras. —Los ángeles no dependemos de las necesidades humanas, dormir, procrear, comer, desechar lo que comen.

—Si ya entendí. —En definitiva no quería oír los detalles que pudiera darle Castiel.

— ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? —Mencionó bajito, mirando de reojo el arma de Dean.

—Suéltalo. —Dijo simple, poniéndose sus botas y ajustando su amarre.

— ¿Por qué duermes con un arma bajo tu almohada? —Dean detuvo sus movimientos, pensando en una respuesta que no diera muchos detalles.

—Me hace sentir más seguro, puedo matar a lo que se acerque. —Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, tal vez a un ángel no.

—No, sólo una espada de ángel puede hacerlo, también otro ángel... Y muchas armas del cielo.

—O la Colt. —Dijo el rubio sin pensar.

—O ese machete extraño. —Para su gran sorpresa, Castiel se había escuchado con voz divertida, y lo era, pues cuando le miró tenía una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más, atractivo que su gesto neutro de siempre. —Se sorprendió más de sí mismo por sus pensamientos.

—El machete sólo te deja muy herido. —Y aun así, él le devolvió el chiste, y también esa sonrisa, tal vez plasmada un poco más grande, solo un poco. Y ambos mezclaron el cielo celeste y el mar verdoso de sus miradas, esta vez sin incomodidad, confusión o sorpresa, solo estaba un aire ligero, como un algodón de azúcar.

Los días y noches pasaron más rápido de lo que se esperaba, los pájaros cantaban, la lluvia caía, el sol brillaba y la tierra seguía girando como tenía que ser, por eso la preocupación de Dean se fue en picada, practicando algo así como vacaciones, y la de Castiel, bueno la ignoraba, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo pasar su tiempo con ese hombre tan fantástico era lo mejor que le había pasado en su existencia, no sobraba decir que era una vida muy larga la suya.

Dean logró quitarle a Castiel la famosa arma el día siguiente en que ambos abandonaron el hotel, pero también, desde ese momento y de forma no tan inconsciente, había pospuesto su búsqueda para encontrar a Ajay, al menos hasta que Castiel se fuera, aunque eso no lo veía tan cercano, porque el ángel ya le había contado sus preocupaciones acerca de que nadie se comunicaba con él, lo había intentado cientos de veces pero parecía que estaban bloqueando la señal que existía. Radio ángel la llamó el rubio, mientras ajustaba una parte del motor del Impala una de esas frías mañanas. Fue así que decidieron llegar a esa puerta divina en auto, debido al desacuerdo que Dean tenía, cuando un día que Castiel lo llevó quince pisos arriba en un edificio en segundos, vomitó desastrosamente y por alguna razón, no fue al baño por dos días enteros.

Tengo que aclarar los pensamientos de Dean, porque el rubio quería convencerse de que estar con Castiel y ocultárselo a Bobby era porque no quería complicar las cosas y tener que explicar esa situación tan difícil, además, si Dean se lo pidiese, el moreno no se despegaría de su lado, ya lo había intentado varias veces, bueno, en realidad fueron solamente dos ocasiones, la primera cuando se alejó sin más y Castiel apareció dentro del auto, y la siguiente cuando estaban comprando en una tienda de autoservicio, él se había excusado de tener que ir al baño, pensando en huir, encender el Impala e irse pisando el acelerador a todo lo que daba, pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, vio a Castiel ser acosado por un hombre, mientras lo acorralaba en uno de los pasillos de esa tienda, no es lo que creen, Dean no salvo a ese ángel tan inocente, sino al hombre corpulento y de mal aliento, porque lo habían alzado por encima de su altura, e iba a ser aventado a la caja registradora de no ser porque Dean lo evitó, tranquilizando a su compañero y riéndose del pobre tipo que decidió meterse con Cass. Si, hasta se había ganado un sobrenombre que salió de la boca del rubio por accidente cuando le explicaba por qué las parejas peleaban cuando se trataba de una relación amorosa, después de que ambos presenciaran una escena un tanto incómoda en las calles de un pueblo de parada.

Pero ya me he desviado del tema que quería tratar. La cosa es, que Dean simplemente no se apartaba del ojiazul, porque con él sentía que no necesitaba revivir el recuerdo triste de su hermano, no necesitaba hacerlo porque tenía su mente en otra órbita con Castiel, se mantenía demasiado ocupado explicándole algunas cosas de humanos, y preguntando unas otras de problemas existenciales. Tal vez por eso se aferraba tanto a ese lindo ángel, ¿alguna vez han experimentado lo bien que se siente recuperar una emoción? Volver a tener algo que creían perdido y casi imposible de poseer nuevamente, un ejemplo de esto es cuando terminas una relación porque ya no te sientes cómodo con ella, simplemente ese fuego y todos esos colores que sientes al principio se esfuman y te dejan desorientado, es cuando decides acabar con esa persona, y todo está bien al principio, te sientes libre y liviano, pero va pasando el tiempo, la soledad se hace más presente en tus pensamientos, y cuando enciendes de nuevo esos colores brillantes, y encuentras a alguien más, es cuando recuperas esa sensación que te hace sentir querido, es cuando te das cuenta de cuánto la extrañaste y no quieres soltarla, ni dejarla ir otra vez.

Dean sentía algo parecido, pero lo que echaba de menos era hablar de lo que fuera y estar acompañado sin sentirse alerta todo el tiempo. Era que alguien confiara en él y que fuera mutuo, poder sonreír con una broma o alguna ocurrencia tonta. Pero sabemos que un hermano no puede ser reemplazado, y que la culpa que Dean sentía, de no haberlo protegido lo suficiente, a veces no se iba ni con el exceso de alcohol en su organismo. Es por ello que trató de pensar en una forma en la que Castiel pudiera, de alguna manera llevarlo al cielo, lo consideró muchas veces hasta freírse el cerebro.

El corazón de Dean, por otro lado, sentía que planear algo así era como una traición para Castiel, no quería decepcionarlo.

▫️🌠▫️

— ¿Cómo sabes cuándo te interesa románticamente alguien, Dean? —Con una cerveza ya tibia en su mano, descansando en el capo del auto, Castiel miraba las estrellas más visibles del cielo nocturno. Hace más de una hora que había anochecido, y con un poco de cansancio Dean había aparcado a un costado del camino desierto, en alguna parte de la autopista, había sacado dos cervezas de lata de una hielera que guardaba en la cajuela, sentándose arriba del auto, tendiendo uno de esos líquidos a Cass y destapando la suya, le dio un gran trago, y con un gesto invito al ángel para que se sentara a su lado.

—Supongo que, te gusta hablarle, mirar a esa... Persona, sientes una sensación extraña dentro de ti, te importa lo que piense, diga o lo que le pase. —Dean quedó pensativo por sus propias palabras, temiendo tres cosas. Una, que Castiel preguntara eso porque comenzaba a sentir emociones por una persona, dos, que esa persona fuera, o no fuera él, y lo que lo lleva a la tercera cosa, que es temer que la respuesta dirigida a Cass es lo que sentía él mismo. Un momento de pánico bastó para preguntar lo más estúpido que podía pensar, eso es lo que creía nuestro querido Dean.

— ¿Sientes algo por una persona? ¿Cass? —El ángel tardó en responder mucho tiempo, y Dean ya se sentía incómodo de no tener una respuesta, así que para distraerse mientras a Castiel se le ocurría algo, el mayor de los Winchester se dedicó a mirar el cielo, tratando de hallar una forma en todos esos puntos que podía ver, jamás entendió las constelaciones, nunca encontró la forma que decían en los libros o revistas, era demasiada imaginación para él, porque lo que veía solamente, eran un montón de puntos dispersados.

—Creo que he fallado en mi misión, se supone que debería encargarme de Ajay, llevarlo al cielo y eso era todo, pero mandé a Uriel a la entrada del cielo herido, tal vez ni siquiera pudo cruzarla. Además tengo ese problema Dean, los ángeles fuimos hechos para obedecer, ser guerreros de dios, no estamos entrenados para pensar por nosotros, o sentir alguna emoción, temo que también haya fracasado en mi propósito de existir, en mi misión en todo esto. ¿Y si Dios, de alguna forma esta castigándome, negando que pueda entrar de nuevo arriba? ¿Por qué tiene que ser incorrecto? Si se siente bien estar aquí, en la tierra...

—A veces, hacer lo correcto, y hacer lo mejor para ti, o para alguien, son cosas distintas. Lo importante es lo que tú creas Cass, lo que creas que es lo mejor. —Escasos centímetros era la distancia que los separaba entre hombro y hombro, ambos con la mirada reflejada en el otro y unos nervios de mil demonios, que causaba el sonar de sus corazones latiendo descontrolados, o al menos físicamente el de Dean. Castiel pasó su vista a las pequeñas manchas pigmentadas bajo los ojos de Dean, queriendo sentir sus rasgos, trazar todo ese recorrido hasta sus labios. Se acercó cada vez más a ese punto, con el miedo causándole escalofríos y sus palmas sudando torpemente. Cosa de recipientes. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio para robarle el aliento, pronunció unas palabras mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

—Creo que esto es lo mejor Dean. —Susurro lentamente, sin avanzar aquel acto prohibido. Escuchó el gruñido de su compañero de noche, más un jadeo que nada, y antes de preguntar su permiso, porque tontamente creía que lo necesitaba, Dean le respondió.

—Maldita sea Castiel, tardas demasiado. —El rubio tomó su gabardina con fuerza, acercando los dos cuerpos mientras le besaba, sintiendo una sensación completamente inesperada, no era normal en definitivo, no podía serlo, era algo más que deseo, o pasión era tan... Familiar, ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de recuperar algo perdido, extrañado. Intensificó el beso, deseando que fuera más fuerte ese lazo que comenzaba a florecer, Castiel lo seguía como podía, tratando de coordinar el movimiento de sus labios, sintiéndose algo perdido, pero no se detuvo, porque al igual que Dean, sintió una especie de magia sobre ambos, una que lo hacía sentir como si reconociera la piel de ese hombre de años, de siglos. Y cuando no podía ser más extraño, una imagen lo golpeó en la cabeza. Se despegó rápidamente de Dean y trató de bajarse del Impala, pero tropezó torpemente y cayó en la tierra fría, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Esa luz, tan deslumbrante, cegadora... Solo podía ser un lugar.

—Cass, ¿es-estás bien? —Dean lo miraba extrañado, hincándose para ver lo que le pasaba al ángel.

—Dean... —Trató de incorporarse, fallando por la distracción en su mente. Esa imagen estaba tan vivida, y se mantuvo por unos segundos.

—Castiel no me digas que eres alérgico a las personas o una mierda así. —El ojiazul tenía una mirada distraída, tratando de comprender lo que había visto en su mente. Después de un momento logró concentrarse en Dean y mirarlo, esos ojos, eran una obra de arte que no se cansaba de admirar.

—Estoy bien. —Castiel le sonrió, enserio hizo tal gesto, no era divertido o incómodo, era una sonrisa boba pintada en su rostro, una sonrisa que sólo le había regalado al ojiverde, a nadie más, desde la creación misma.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado, te ves mucho más atractivo con una sonrisa, vamos, levántate. —Dean lo tomó del brazo, tratando de alzarlo con sus dos manos, pero solo consiguió que Castiel lo jalara accidentalmente hacia él, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo no arriba, sino a un lado.

— ¿Dean estás bien? —Cuando menos lo notó Castiel es el que ahora estaba de pie, y él se sentía ridículo. Rodó los ojos molesto y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo la tierra de sus manos y rodillas.

—Ahora sí, puedes decirme que te sucedió. —Dean le miró preocupado, tal vez parte de eso había sido su culpa, lastimando a Castiel por accidente cuando lo beso. Besar a Cass, ¿no sonaba como una locura?

—Haré algo mejor, te lo mostraré. —Castiel dio dos zancadas para llegar a Dean y tomarlo del hombro con una mano, y con la otra su cabeza, justo como había hecho con Uriel, pero Dean retrocedió un poco por instinto, y rió nervioso.

— ¿Y si mejor sólo me cuentas? —Opinó. Castiel lo miro interrogante.

—Cuando estábamos... Tuve una especie de visión, una imagen que paso por mi mente, estabas tú, y yo también.

—Una... ¿Fantasía? —Esta vez una sonrisa pervertida apareció, una que no pudo interpretar el moreno.

—Era como un recuerdo, estábamos en el cielo, pero no lo entiendo, era una oficina del cielo, y no podrías estar ahí, a menos que estuvieras muerto... Tampoco reconocí la oficina, no sé a quién podría pertenecer...

—Si no sabes dónde es, ¿cómo sabes que era el cielo? Tal vez lo mezclaste con otro lugar. —Se encogió de hombros. —Si quieres mostrarme yo...

—Cuando descanses, te lo enseñaré mientras duermas. —Hablo decidido, volviendo a sus facciones simples de siempre.

¡Sueños! Algo que olvidaba contar; desde ese día que despertó con Castiel en una orilla de la cama, desde ese maldito día no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla, su imaginación lo había llevado a lugares abiertos y deshabitados cuando dormía, una vez incluso soñó estar en la cima de una montaña, portando un pasamontañas y unos guantes grises, su respiración era agitada y profunda, como si hubiera escalado sin para y por fin podía descansar, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo con eso, a fin de cuentas solo era su imaginación.

— ¿Qué harás exactamente? —Dean dejó sus cosas en una silla pequeña en la esquina de la habitación, en un motel que encontraron de camino a Oregón. Se quitó su chaqueta café, colgándola en el mismo lugar y enrolló un poco las mangas de su camisa.

—Me meteré en tu mente y trataré de plasmar lo que vi representándolo en grande, como un sueño.

— ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Más de lo que debería. —Susurro Castiel con una cara pensativa, diciendo eso más para el mismo que para Dean.

—Acerca de eso Cass, ¿sabes sobre esa misteriosa desaparición de mis pesadillas? Porque no he tenido ni una desde que... Te conocí.

—Yo... Iré a refrescarme afuera. —Castiel evitó olímpicamente a Dean y trato de huir de ahí, excusándose que debía dejarlo dormir. Pero lo que no esperaba, era a un Dean con una cara molesta muy cerca de su rostro, acorralándolo en la puerta, una situación muy cómica considerando la comparación de fuerzas de aquellos dos seres. Dean iba a reclamarle, y cuestionarlo si de verdad hacia eso y porque se lo había ocultado, bueno es lo que quería hacer antes de perderse de nuevo en el mar de sus ojos, que lo miraba demasiado serio, pero a Dean no podía engañarlo, porque sus expresiones corporales lo delataban, sentía sus nervios presentados en temblores casi imperceptibles y su incomodidad, no queriendo mirarlo directamente por más de tres segundos. Las reacciones que Castiel sentía por Dean eran demasiado sensibles, era como coquetearle a una chica, y eso solo pasaba muy pocas veces en Cass, vamos, le encantaba que tuviera esas reacciones sobre él. Aunque fuera muy raro, le gustaba eso.

— ¿Por qué me miras como el pizzero miraba a la niñera? —Castiel apartó la vista a un lado, mostrándose molesto, y aun así adorable.

— ¿El pizzero? —Lo miró curioso, riendo internamente. —Créeme que puedo hacer algo mejor. —Pero no, no pudo hacer ni siquiera algo, porque cuando estaba dispuesto a probar esos labios de nuevo, solo pudo golpear su boca con la madera fría de la puerta, escuchando el aleteo de Castiel; se había esfumado.


	4. ☄️4☄️

— ¿Cómo lo están tomando? —A un costado de su subordinado, Naomi se encontraba observando un cuadro gigantesco con un marco hecho de mármol tallado a mano, según sabía, con el propio esfuerzo y sangre del mismo Gadreel después de ver algo que muy pocos habían podido presenciar; la pintura mostraba el momento en el que Michael echaba del cielo al ángel más hermoso y rebelde de todos, haciéndolo caer y llegar al infierno. Las espadas del dibujo se cubrían de un color carmesí, y las alas de ambos ángeles se extendían en todo su esplendor, el fondo tornaba a un cielo explosivo, sangriento y devastador. A pesar de conllevar un hecho totalmente desgarrador, la pintura era hermosa y perfecta en cada detalle. Sin duda era una obra digna de ser plasmada en el cielo, elogiaría a Gadreel, de no ser porque había dejado entrar a Lucifer donde ella se encontraba en ese momento, el jardín del Edén. Lástima.

—Bastante bien, mejor de lo que creía en realidad. —Uriel mantenía sus manos juntas en su regazo, después de tomar asiento en un sillón que se acomodaba pegado a la pared, cuadrado, y por supuesto, blanquecino, como todo lo que formaba ese lugar.

— ¿De verdad esperabas menos? —Naomi lo miró arrogante. —Ese par se juntaría aunque estuvieran en los extremos del universo, pero ahora, nos han dado una oportunidad poniendo a Dean en medio de todo esto. El destino ha sido útil esta vez...

— ¿Qué es lo siguiente? —Cuestionó, esperando ansioso.

—Dar la vuelta a todo, ve con el humano, has lo que tengas que hacer y ponlo justo en la entrada, que sea en el momento exacto, cuando los dos estén ahí, necesitamos todo en su lugar para que Amenadiel se lo trague.

—Llevaré a Inias, es la mejor opción, no tendrá piedad con Castiel. —Con esto se levantó, acomodando el traje ahora impecable que se había puesto y despidiéndose de Naomi con un asentimiento formal, saliendo de la estancia general del cielo, la que daba camino a todos los paraísos, situada justo en el centro, como el centro de un laberinto cúbico.

Tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran cerca de la puerta al cielo, entonces iría por su mejor carta y la sacaría del paraíso donde estaba, y la llevaría de nuevo a la tierra; el tiempo, solo necesitaba que corriera el tiempo. Y mientras eso pasaba, seguiría vigilando a los dos seres que más problemas les habían causado, aun pasados siglos, milenios, seguían interponiéndose en los planes, y ahora las pagarían, los eliminaría de cualquier posibilidad para ser una amenaza.

▫️🌠▫️ 

En un muelle viejo, con un lago frente a su vista, Dean estaba sentado en una silla desplegable sosteniendo una caña en su mano, misma que se extendía hasta unos metros, hundiéndose en el agua. Trató de pasar su mano sobre el cabello, pero sintió algo que lo cubría, frunció el ceño, retirando el gorrito de pesca tan ridículo que tenía y lanzándolo al suelo, a un lado de él. Siguió admirando aquel lugar, con árboles de fondo que rodeaban esa acumulación acuosa, y a lo lejos, una pequeña montaña que sobresalía del paisaje.

— ¿Te resulta familiar? —Castiel había aparecido, a milímetros del gorro que se encontraba húmedo en el suelo, a punto de pisotearlo.

— ¿Preguntas si recuerdo un sueño parecido? No, no recuerdo haber estado en este lugar, si en la cima de una montaña, o también soñar en una casa con parcelas a un lado de la playa, y ahora que lo pienso, era muy extraño llevar shorts cortos en vez de bermudas, ¡ah! Y sin camisa. —Dean dijo lo último con sarcasmo, y Castiel miró incómodo hacia atrás, escondiendo el sonrojo alojado en todo su rostro.

—Me refiero. —Carraspeo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. —A tu infancia, me dijiste que antes ibas de pesca con tu padre y tu hermano menor, por eso te traje aquí, pensé que estarías más cómodo. —Dean se levantó con trabajo de aquella silla que le parecía muy pequeña, se posicionó de frente a Castiel y lo tomó de los hombros, suspirando por el recuerdo de su familia.

—Aprecio el gesto, gracias Cass. —Dean sonrió por lo atento que era el ángel, realmente no creía que le prestara atención a todo lo que le contaba. Castiel se alegró enormemente, y algo tímido levantó su brazo en medio de los dos que lo sujetaban de los hombros.

— ¿Listo? —Le mostró su propia mano, dando a entender que debía tocarlo.

—Mientras no duela. —Trató de ser positivo.

—Tal vez te aturda, ensordezca o deslumbre pero no causará ningún daño físico permanente. —Tras decir eso no le dio tiempo a Dean para preguntar algo más, quien había mostrado un gesto de pánico al escuchar sus palabras. De repente, una luz amarillenta iluminó todo el lugar, haciendo desaparecer primero la montaña, arrasando con los árboles, el lago y finalmente el muelle que se encontraba bajo los pies de ambos soñadores, la luz fue haciéndose menos intensa, convirtiéndose en una consistencia fresca y un poco más soportable, podría decir que se sentía como Drácula en medio del soleado punto de medio día. Escuchaba un ligero zumbido en sus oídos, que fue desapareciendo con los segundos y por fin pudo apreciar de lo que estaba rodeado. Los dos parados frente a un escritorio mediano posicionado de forma que cuadraba en la pared más grande de esa habitación, unas puertas que podían deslizarse adornaban lo que parecía ser la salida, y finalmente, un grupo de personas detrás de ellos murmurando cosas, viéndolos de vez en cuando con cierto desconcierto o tal vez decepción.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos Cass? —Dean susurró alarmado.

—No puede ser... posible. —Más que asombro era una cara de disgusto y confusión en Castiel, quien no podía creer que estuvieran todos ellos presentes, juntos. —Ellos dos, son Rafael y Michael, dos de los cuatro arcángeles que existen, prácticamente es la división más poderosa del cielo. El recipiente de mujer es Naomi, me parece bastante extraño, muchos no la ven muy seguido, y quien está hablando con ella es...

—Uriel. —Interrumpió Dean. —Bueno, en todo esto quisiera saber dónde entro yo, porque jamás había visto a ninguno de ellos, además con este maldito traje parezco el agente "K".

—Debemos regresar, ya fue suficiente. —Con dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre la frente de Dean, Castiel regresó atrás, donde quería adornar de nuevo el sueño del rubio con el paisaje, pero algo lo detuvo estruendosamente, sólo pudo reaccionar hasta que se encontró de nuevo en aquella mohosa habitación de motel, sentado a un lado de un Dean que respiraba con grandes inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas.

—Tranquilo, es normal después de manipular tu mente, tal vez lo sentiste como una pesadilla de la que despiertas despavorido.

—Es un alivio. —Dijo irónico, después de recuperar el aliento. — ¿Crees que eso que viste, pueda ser una especie de recuerdo?

—De ser así no entiendo como podría serlo, soy un ángel Dean, no muero y no olvido ese tipo de cosas. —Dean se quedó pensativo, analizando todo lo que había visto.

—Cass, ¿por qué le dijiste recipiente a Naomi? —Decidió preguntar. Castiel se tensó, para luego levantarse de aquella cama.

—Dean, los ángeles no tenemos una forma física como las personas, creí habértelo dicho cuando habías colgado el teléfono con Robbie.

—Bobby. —Corrigió Dean. —Cuando me llamó quedé distraído, lo siento. —Se disculpó, un poco culpable por no ponerle atención.

—Bueno, en resumen, los cuerpos de las personas, tenemos que usarlos para poder andar en la tierra, y en los cuarteles del cielo.

— ¿Cómo una posesión? ¿Tú estás poseyendo a un pobre tipo? —De repente, tal vez se sentía un poco traicionado, porque todo el tiempo había estado mirando a una persona, atrapada en su mente, y no a Castiel.

—Dean, éste cuerpo ya no tiene un alma desde hace mucho tiempo, lo tomé con permiso, vacío, y ahora... Es mío. —Dijo mirándose a sí mismo, pasando sus manos por la gabardina.

—Te diría que te ves muy sexy haciendo eso, de no ser por todo lo raro que está pasando. —Mencionó sin más. Castiel enarco las cejas mirándolo sorprendido.

—Tú también te veías bien con, con el atuendo de K... —Trató de hacerle un cumplido a Dean, quien río fuertemente por su intento fallido. No, esta vez no le dio las gracias, solamente se paró de la cama con un salto ágil y camino dos pasos hacia Castiel, quien ni siquiera se inmutó, porque en realidad sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a hacer Dean. Nuevamente lo tomó de la gabardina, está vez más cuidadoso, y le plantó un beso fugaz que les revolvió el estómago a los dos participes, haciéndolos sonreír tímidamente por esa acción que ahora se detonaba en un secreto de ambos, no cuestionaron como, o porque había pasado, solamente lo creían y disfrutaban, y así lo enterrarían hasta que debieran hacerse responsables de ello.

Después de su gran tope mental y muy emocional, decidieron hacer algo al respecto con esa confusa visión del ángel, y como buen cazador que era Dean, buscó un contacto que estuviera cerca de su camino para que les ayudara a ambos a ver más allá del pequeño "recuerdo", grande fue su sorpresa y alegría de enterarse de una vieja amiga de Bobby dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, así que partieron y se desviaron un poco de su destino, pues los últimos días los habían pasado siguiendo el rastro que Castiel sentía hacia la gran entrada. Decía que era una suerte que no la cambiaran de posición, porque sería casi imposible encontrarla en auto.

Tocaron la puerta cuando llegaron a la casa de esa psíquica, pensando que no parecía tan anormal como la imaginaba de alguien que se comunicaba con espíritus y seres malignos, con ese color azul cielo en el tejado y más oscuro en los marcos de las ventanas, adornos como plantas y flores, incluso algunas estatuillas de porcelana en forma de animales que se encontraban en el suelo y el poco pasto que había.

— ¡Dean! —La mujer, muy hermosa por cierto, abrió la puerta y el enrejado contra mosquitos, regalándole una enorme sonrisa al rubio. —El muchacho Winchester me lleva el diablo, golpeare a ese cascarrabias de Singer por no presentarte antes. —Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario de no ser porque Castiel apareció de donde estaba antes curioseando, con ese instrumento con forma de tubos metálicos que sonaban en campanadas cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza.

—Y... Hola a ti, ¿trajiste a un amigo? —Sonrió burlona.

—Pamela Barnes, tu sí que no tienes excepciones, ni en los peores días se te escapan, él es Cass...

—Soy un ángel del Señor. —Interrumpió a Dean.

—Bueno no es modesto que se refiera a sí mismo con ese término, pero estoy de acuerdo, todo un ángel. —La pelinegra tocó a Castiel del hombro, tratando de coquetearle un poco, haciendo rabiar a Dean en su interior, iba a protestar por él diciendo que no estaba disponible, ¡no lo estaba! Pero Pamela cambio su rostro por uno bastante serio, alejándose del de gabardina unos pasos atrás.

— ¿Qué eres? —Susurro extrañada. ­

—Castiel, soy un ángel del señor. —Repitió el castaño, esta vez con un tono demandante, mirándola a los ojos y causándole desconcierto.

Una charla amena que Castiel tuvo con Pamela, y un Dean regañado por ocultar tales cosas por tanto tiempo, bastaron para que la mujer pudiera ayudarlos y entender toda la situación. Así que se dirigieron al sótano de la casa para proceder con una sesión espiritista. Pamela ordenó una mesa que estaba en el centro, colocó una vela blanca y otra azul, encendiéndolas con un palillo raro que emanaba un olor parecido a una hierba de la que realmente desconocía su nombre. Les pidió a ambos tomarse de las manos y cerrar sus ojos, la psíquica estaría parada en frente de ellos, recitando unas palabras hebreas y lanzando ingredientes en un recipiente de barro que sostenía con su mano. Cuando terminó de decir el conjuro, lanzó todo el polvo que había quedado en el recipiente arriba de los dos presentes que mantenían sus manos juntas, frunciendo el ceño por no poder ver lo que hacía. El polvo se hizo cada vez más fino, tornándose de un color purpura, y antes de que pudiera tocarlos manchando sus ropas, éste se desvaneció. Pamela tomó a los dos de un hombro y se concentró para transmitir una imagen clara.

Y si, los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir como si de destellos se tratarán, tan rápidos que los dejaban aturdidos sin poder detenerlos, mientras más llegaban sentían una sorpresa inmensa y una furia antigua, que volvía a encenderse con más poder. Sujetaron sus manos fuertemente, soltando quejidos por la cabeza que empezaba a doler, y desde su interior, parecía que ardían como si de fuego se tratase, estaban soportando aquello queriendo recuperar todo lo olvidado, todo lo borrado de sus mentes hace tiempo. Y en un instante pequeño, Pamela empezó a gritar con desesperación y dolor, soltando el lazo que unía a las dos mentes y cayendo al suelo fuertemente, ambos abrieron la vista, y lo primero que observaron fue el brillo que creaban los ojos del otro, ya no eran solamente un color, un cielo o un mar verdoso, eran los ojos de mentes tan viejas como la tierra misma, eran miradas que representaban lo divino.


	5. ☕5☕

\- ¡Mis ojos! —Miraron a Pamela cubriendo su rostro y gritando con desesperación, Dean fue directo a ella, sosteniéndola con preocupación. - ¡No veo nada! ¡Estoy ciega! —Siendo imposible ya, Pamela quería derramar lágrimas de dolor insoportable que apenas la mantenía consiente; sus cuencas oculares estaban totalmente quemadas, así como todo su sudor, desprendiendo aún calorías que salían en vapor.

—Castiel, debes curarla. —Pidió suplicante, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado, nadie podría culparla, ver la forma real de un ángel era demasiado abrumador para los humanos, más aún la presencia de dos. Rápidamente Castiel cubrió los ojos de Pamela, hizo resplandecer con una luz de la palma de su mano y se concentró en sanarla, cuando estaba a punto de terminar fácilmente con sus defensas, sintiéndose débiles. Finalmente terminó, con un par de gotas de sangre bajando por su nariz y un dolor de cabeza agudo.

—Castiel, ¿estás bien? —El más alto se preocupó esta vez por su ángel, ya que Pamela había sufrido inconscientemente por el exceso de energía.

—Ya lo saben, sabemos lo que recordamos, apuesto a que bloquearon más mis poderes y no tengo mucha fuerza, tenemos que llegar ahora. —Castiel se perdió con ayuda del rubio, molesto por la memoria recién recuperada, y por todo lo que habían quitado, de todo lo que había perdido.

—Seguramente llamarán de nuevo a esos petulantes de Rafael y Miguel. —Dijo malhumorado.

—Más bien a Amenadiel. —Corrigió el ojiazul. —El responde a los problemas, e les informa a ellos, tenemos que detenerlos, sé que tratarán de culparnos por este asunto de las muertes.

—Llevaré a Pamela arriba y le dejaré una nota, intenta hacer contacto con Zachariah, sé que él no estará detrás de esto, detesta suficiente a los humanos como para estar de acuerdo.

—Dean, Domiel ... —Castiel lo perdió de su muñeca, llamando la atención de esos ojos tan queridos. —Perdóname por olvidarte, lo lamento, por permitir que pasara todo esto. —El rubio lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo.

_Bien sabemos que está absolutamente prohibido, no permitiremos que las cosas se salgan de control, hay reglas y tienen que acatarse, y por tener éxito, castigos cuando se desobedecen. —Michael mostraba una postura seria, rígida y autoritaria frente al gran embrollo que tenía que arreglar, si bien hubiera pasado antes, tendría que tomar medidas por el bien del orden celestial._

_¡Blasfemia! Es lo que es este problema, ¿cómo pudo esto esto? ¡Va en contra de todos nuestros principios y todo lo que creemos! —Por otro lado, Rafael estaba tan furioso que creía que podría caerse sus plumas de toda esa rabia y repulsión que tenía arder en su gracia._

_Frente a descubrimientos miradas desaprobatorias yacían dos almas cabizbajas, resultado del descubrimiento de su gran secreto. Domiel y Castiel eran sus nombres, ambos preocupados por el fin que les darían, seguramente con la muerte, o aún peor, el destino; ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué cosa había sido tan terrible como para castigarlos de ese modo? Déjenme decirles que ese crimen tan atroz fue enamorarse, hacerlo perdidamente uno del otro y ocultarlo por cientos de años, ver más allá de una hermandad, surgir sentimientos además del respeto y protección hacia sus semejantes, crear un lazo tan complejo que los unía de formas que a veces pueden comprender, causando ese odio y decepción, tal vez a algunos incluso fascinación. ¿En realidad ellos tuvieron la culpa? ¿Desde cuándo el amor era un acto maléfico? Sin duda era totalmente injusto que estos seres no tienen derecho alguno sobre sí mismos, de sus acciones, pensamientos y emociones! Cualquiera merecía libertad, ése era el objetivo de la vida por encima de todos los mandatos, ¿de qué servirían existir, si solo se te permitiría obedecer? Era un insulto total para todos aquellos seres divinos, pero aun así, se mantenían fieles y rectos, defendiendo y creyendo la palabra de su creador antes de cuestionar lo injusto. Es lo que se había atrevido a pensar desde hace mucho ese par, que subió hasta la cima su decisión de estar juntos por arriba de todas las cosas. ése era el objetivo de la vida por encima de todos los mandatos, ¿de qué servirían existir, si solo se te permitiera obedecer? Era un insulto total para todos aquellos seres divinos, pero aun así, se mantenían fieles y rectos, defendiendo y creyendo la palabra de su creador antes de cuestionar lo injusto. Es lo que se había atrevido a pensar desde hace mucho ese par, que subió hasta la cima su decisión de estar juntos por arriba de todas las cosas. ése era el objetivo de la vida por encima de todos los mandatos, ¿de qué servirían existir, si solo se te permitiera obedecer? Era un insulto total para todos aquellos seres divinos, pero aun así, se mantenían fieles y rectos, defendiendo y creyendo la palabra de su creador antes de cuestionar lo injusto. Es lo que se había atrevido a pensar desde hace mucho ese par, que subió hasta la cima su decisión de estar juntos por arriba de todas las cosas._

_—Deberíamos ejecutarlos por tradición a la palabra de Dios. —Rafael murmuraba, dando grandes pasos de un lado a otro, fastidiando a un tercer arcángel bastante callado._

_—Así no es la forma Rafael, debemos castigarlos como se ha escrito y hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos, por eso los juzgaremos ahora, y seremos una conclusión de todo esto. —Repuso Michael, mirando de nuevo a los ángeles con decisión._

_—Si me permites decir algo, antes de que tomen una decisión. —Domiel hablo con firmeza y miedo en su voz, llamando a la atención de los presentes. —Hablo por Castiel y por mí, cuando digo que no creemos que lo que hayamos hecho mal, y que tampoco lastimamos nunca a nadie por nuestras decisiones, solo queríamos ser felices y libres como ..._

_—Como los humanos. —Interrumpió el arcángel que se había mantenido en silencio. —Si bien son criaturas que podrían tener salvación, querer ser como ellos es caer bastante bajo hermanitos._

_—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea, Gabriel. —Respondió el mayor. —Dejarlos caer podría ser una opción para abstenernos de que todo este escándalo salga a la luz. —Dijo pensativo._

_\- ¿Se refiere a desterrarnos? —Está a la vez juzgado Castiel, sorprendido por esa elección, e iba a opinar otra cosa, de no ser porque Michael tuvo su mano hacia él y su compañero, causando que se congelaran, como si de una imagen se tratase._

_—Si no quieres que todo salga de este preciso lugar, entonces solo puedes dejar caer a uno, si los dos desaparecen serán muy sospechoso. —Opinó Gabriel, mientras se distraía jugando con la cara de Domiel, aprovechando su incapacidad para movilizarse._

_—Y el que se quede aquí, ¿qué nos asegura que no irá a recuperar al otro? ¿¡O rebelarse !? —Atacó Rafael, indeciso por la opción que tomaban sus hermanos._

_—Eso se lo dejaremos a Naomi, es lo mejor que tenemos. —Después de que todos asintieron a la propuesta, incluyeron a un poco inconforme Gabriel y un obstinado Rafael, Michael regresaron a la normalidad, establecieron un buen trato. Extrañados porque de un momento a otro habían cambiado de lugar los arcángeles, miraron al mayor porque vieron un punto de pronunciar unas palabras._

_—Deben decidir quién de los dos se irá, el que se quede sin recordar nada del otro, así como también el que se convierta en humano no tendrá memoria alguna de la existencia del cielo. Y el que permanezca aquí, servirá como se debe y sin cuestionamientos esta vez. Decidan rápido._

_Sabemos quién será ese ángel necio siempre, entonces deducimos quién fue el que cayó, y quién se quedó sin otra opción._

_Todo había salido exactamente como Naomi lo había planeado, revelando el forjamiento que específicamente Castiel y Domiel antes de que descubrieran sus intenciones en el cielo, haciéndolos olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlos sospechar era brillante, absolutamente nada se interpondría para poder dar una vía libre entre el cielo y la tierra, solo trabajaría más tiempo para hacerlo posible; quien diría que en unos años se tropezaría con la misma piedra._

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa cariño, sabemos que Naomi lo hizo y que Uriel se le unió desde el principio, seguramente toda nuestra guarnición está involucrada. —El ojiverde beso tiernamente la frente de su compañero, levantándose con Pamela en brazos y yendo escaleras arriba. Una vez más Castiel respondió comunicarse con Zachariah, y una vez más fracasó esperando una respuesta, todo lo que les quedaba era entrar al cielo y anunciar Amenadiel los aviones de todos los traidores con Naomi al mando.

—Debemos darnos prisa, no tengo respuesta en la comunicación.

—Con el auto llegaremos en dos horas, andando. —Ambos corrieron fuera de la casa asegurándose de cerrarla, dirigiéndose al Impala, el más alto encendió el auto y aceleró pisando el pedal con fuerza, haciendo una maniobra para dar un giro de 180 grados y salir por la autopista.

▫️🌠▫️

\- ¡Dean yo también quiero volar! —Un pequeño Sammy se encontró en la orilla del tejado de aquella casa de paso, extendiendo sus manitas mientras sujetaba su capa negra hecha de una toalla delgada que había obtenido de una compra en el supermercado, su cara estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser grasa de zapatos figurando una máscara como la de Batman; hace unos segundos había visto a su hermano mayor saltar del techo, justo donde ahora él estaba parado, mirando cómo se incorporó Dean totalmente ileso, y saludando desde abajo, diciéndole unas palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien el menor, él esperaba ser como su hermano, podría volar con ese traje improvisado de Superman, estaba seguro de lo que lograría como ese millonario nocturno. ¿Los dos usaban capa, no es así? Así que rompió esperando volar como un verdadero superhéroe, pero la gravedad hizo lo suyo y antes de caer al césped soltó un gritó, de esos que Dean dijo que eran de niña. También lloró poco después por su brazo roto mientras que un decano muy asustado lo llevó en una carretilla azul al hospital más cercano. Esa había sido una noche de espanto en el mejor Halloween posible, pero ni los monstruos ni las fantasías causarían miedo a los Winchester ese día, sino un padre furioso por las travesuras de sus hijos.

Después de todo, en la parte trasera del auto, ambos hermanos comían decenas de dulces y chocolates, mientras que el alcalde intentaba hacer reír a su pequeño hermano ahora con un brazo enyesado, mientras que tenían problemas de explicar que Batman no tenía el poder de volar a pesar de usar una capa. Y aun así Sam era feliz, con tantos dulces en el estómago que seguro le dolería en unos minutos y una fractura que debería de aguantar dos meses enteros, se sorprende sorprendentemente bien porque ese era el primer Halloween que celebraban como querían, deseaba más y no Queríamos esperar todo un año para hacerlo de nuevo, claro, sin saltos desde el tejado la próxima vez. 

El niño miraba el camino de la carretera pensando en todo eso, miró de nuevo el lado de su hermano, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos por el ya no estaba ahí, ni todas las envolturas que habían dejado ambos, se vieron para ver a su padre alarmado, y encontró con el asiento del piloto vacío, como si de un sueño se tratara, despertó en el asiento del copiloto, ahora con sus 27 años cumplidos y jadeante por este tan extraño, tuvo pocos segundos y salió del auto, en medio de la nada era desconcertante la posición, fácilmente sus alrededores y trató de guiarse, ni siquiera había un camino, solo hierva que casi llega a sus rodillas y la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sam Winchester, es un placer. —El nombre giró bruscamente a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un hombre mayor recargado en una de las puertas del vehículo, cruzado de brazos y con una trayectoria de ¿abogado? Lo miró desconfiado, poniendo su cuerpo en guardia.

\- ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó serio, buscando un arma con algo de suerte entre su ropa, fallando cuando encontró un jodido bolígrafo de su bolsillo trasero, uno que vagamente le resultó familiar.

—Eso no es importante Sam, pero si quieres saciar tu curiosidad, ¿quién soy yo para evitarlo? —El tono burlesco que manejaba era entrelazado con un acento similar a uno británico. —Yo soy Uriel, parte de una guarnición que comanda el séptimo cielo, pero son solo formalidades.

\- ¿Eres un ángel? —Sam estaba bastante extrañado, y sorprendido, con ese gesto tan característico que tenía desde pequeño, como se apreciaba hace tan solo unos minutos.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás, Sam? —El sujeto se acercó más al Winchester.

—Bueno, si eres un ángel desde luego que es un sueño, el cielo, más probable, estoy drogado y Dean debe estar buscándome ...

—Acertaste a la segunda, ahora piensa, antes de estar aquí, ¿qué es lo que hacías? —Sam frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar algo mínimo antes de estar en medio del campo. Trató de pensar en algo, pero parecía estar vacío, una gran laguna alojada en su mente que le impedía saber la historia, ya era bastante frustrante como para que lo hicieran adivinar.

\- ¿Tu sabes qué me pasó? —Señaló molesto, desconfiando del hombre.

—En cierta forma si, lo sé, pero es interesante que aún lo desconozcas, ya ha pasado un año y sigues perdiéndote, ¿quieres escuchar mi teoría? Morir y dejar solo a tu hermano te hará tan miserable por la culpa que se alojaría en ti, eres lo único que tenía, y admíteme que me irrita un poco que hayas rendido, porque no tengo este problema para empezar, pero así son las cosas, y estas aquí para ayudarme a resolver todo. —Uriel desapareció de la vista de Sam, ahora detrás de él, perdió su cabeza, molestamente estaba muy arriba, y derribó el muro que había construido para bloquear esos recuerdos de forma inconsciente. Sam se retorció mientras caía de rodillas por lo abrupto que había sido el ángel, y abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para equilibrar su vista. Todo había pasado como una serie de flashes y recordaba estar con Dean en el bosque, rendido en la tierra lodosa mientras tenía miedo de pedir disculpas por dejarlo tan pronto, grabar la ausencia de dolor y el frío que calaba sus huesos, y grabar el llanto y los gritos de su hermano cuando había cerrado los ojos. Sam soltó un par de lágrimas, dudando de sí en verdad estaba en el cielo o solo era una mala broma existencial. Se incorporó y miró a Uriel, quien parecía indiferente por la situación.

\- ¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú? —Sam lo miró con ojos cansados, tratando de entender qué tenía que ver él en un problema de un ángel que sufrió con su propia muerte y con el sufrimiento de Dean.

\- ¿Quieres volver con tu hermano? Él vino a eso, regresarte y volver con Dean, tan solo tienes que decir si, Sam.

\- ¿Si? —Repitió confundido, tomando ese objeto de antes y posicionando sus manos en la espalda.

—Dos letras y vivirás de nuevo, andando y respirando. —Sonrió simple.

\- ¿Recordaré esto? Me refiero, a todo lo que paso desde que morí. —Recargó la punta del bolígrafo en la palma de su mano, esperando una respuesta.

No tenemos memoria de todo lo que viste en este lugar ni tampoco de lo que estuviste aquí. —Respondió mientras se acercaba al castaño, sin saber que le había dado exactamente lo que quería; presionando haciendo que la tinta manchara su piel, haciendo unas formas y escribir algo que no deben olvidar.

—Entonces sí. —Susurro, esperando que funcionará lo que tenía planeado.

—Bien hecho Samuel. —Dicho eso, una luz blanca comenzó a emitirse en el pecho de Uriel, se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que Sam tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tratar de cubrirse con su antebrazo, se desmayarse y la luz se extinguió, ver ver dos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo. El más alto abrió los ojos; esos ojos cambian de color y ahora son bastante rígidos que miraban al rededor y presenciaban el contenedor que había usado ya tanto tiempo. Lo dejó así sin más prometiendo que volvería por el más tarde. Salió de aquel paraíso y un brillo y color azul invadió sus cuencas, sonriendo con superioridad por lograr tener al Winchester.

▫️🌠▫️

—Debe ser abrumador recuperar tus recuerdos, sabiendo que solo tenías conocimiento de esta vida, y ahora ... Seguro que te familiariza con las hordas bárbaras, Constantinopla, con ese reptil que evolucionó y formó la vida hasta ahora, y también cuando Hitler hizo caos y destrucción, o ...

—Castiel, para. —El rubio trato de dejar las complejidades y apegarse a lo simple, ya después de analizar el tiempo para analizar toda esa información. Castiel le perdió y no pudo creer que podría desconocerlo todo ese tiempo, ahora no solo tuvo su postura, comportamiento, sus facciones. Ahora se entretenía con mirar su alma, y esos ojos que reflejaban todas esas vivencias que compartían, estaba fascinado y la vez apenado por tenerlo devuelto después de ese tiempo. También estaba el hecho de que ahora se tenía un poco más comprendido. Así que no se detuvo con las preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo es, Domiel? Ser mortal —Castiel soltó con mucha curiosidad. Y el ojiverde suspiro, negando divertido por la insistencia de su ángel, así había sido siempre.

No tuve la mejor de las vidas, mírame, irónicamente me involucré en lo sobrenatural y perdí a casi toda mi familia, pero también tuve la oportunidad de tener una, de ser amado y de valerme por mí, creer y sentir lo que esperaba, tuve un hermano Castiel. —Suspiró recordando a Sam. —Eso ya lo sabes, ¿estuviste mirando a los cielos otra vez, no? Y ahí estoy encontrando de nuevo. —Afirmó, haciendo sonrojar a su copiloto y sonriendo por ello. —La cosa es, que me gusta ser humano, me gusta ser mortal porque puedo ser libre, todo lo demás son solo pequeñas cosas sin importancia, ¿sabes lo deliciosa que es la comida? Sí, puedo morir si no me alimentas pero vas que es glorioso cuando encuentras una buena carne. —Ambos se hundieron en un silencio por minutos, pensando todas las cosas que había contestado el rubio. Se consiguió como si consiguió la iluminación, sorpresivamente y sintiendo un tonto completo, el había tenido respiración, sentir y disfrutar la vida como siempre quiso, y la mayoría del tiempo sufriendo y culpándose por un dolor innecesario, porque ahora sabía que su familia estaba feliz en su paraíso, ahora, irónicamente era más positivo, solo había una cosa, una que lo inquietaba y tal vez lo enfurecía, era que lo hubieran separado de Castiel, su compañero de vida que trascendía el tiempo, prejuicios y límites, su alma compartida, su amor, era SU ángel. Trató de mirarlo sin distraerse mucho en el camino, y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, quirúrgico ese sentimiento, ese que le había dicho cuánto le había hecho falta, y no lo volvería a perder, antes prefería morir que dejar de nuevo a Castiel. sentir y disfrutar la vida como siempre quiso, y estuvo la mayoría del tiempo sufriendo y culpándose por un dolor innecesario, porque ahora sabía que su familia estaba feliz en su paraíso, ahora, irónicamente era más positivo, solo había una cosa, una que lo inquietaba y tal vez lo enfurecía, era lo lo hubieran separado de Castiel, su compañero de vida que trascendía el tiempo, prejuicios y límites, su alma compartida, su amor, era SU ángel. Trató de mirarlo sin distraerse mucho en el camino, y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, quirúrgico ese sentimiento, ese que le había dicho cuánto le había hecho falta, y que no lo volvería a perder, antes prefería morir que dejar de nuevo a Castiel. sentir y disfrutar la vida como siempre quiso, y estuvo la mayoría del tiempo sufriendo y culpándose por un dolor innecesario, porque ahora sabía que su familia estaba feliz en su paraíso, ahora, irónicamente era más positivo, solo había una cosa, una que lo inquietaba y tal vez lo enfurecía, era lo lo hubieran separado de Castiel, su compañero de vida que trascendía el tiempo, prejuicios y límites, su alma compartida, su amor, era SU ángel. Trató de mirarlo sin distraerse mucho en el camino, y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, quirúrgico ese sentimiento, ese que le había dicho cuánto le había hecho falta, y no lo volvería a perder, antes prefería morir que dejar de nuevo a Castiel. porque ahora sabía que su familia estaba feliz en su paraíso, ahora, irónicamente era más positivo, solo había una cosa, una que lo inquietaba y tal vez lo enfurecía, y era que lo hubieran separado de Castiel, su compañero de vida que trascendía el tiempo, prejuicios y límites, su alma compartida, su amor, era SU ángel. Trató de mirarlo sin distraerse mucho en el camino, y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, quirúrgico ese sentimiento, ese que le había dicho cuánto le había hecho falta, y no lo volvería a perder, antes prefería morir que dejar de nuevo a Castiel. porque ahora sabía que su familia estaba feliz en su paraíso, ahora, irónicamente era más positivo, solo había una cosa, una que lo inquietaba y tal vez lo enfurecía, y era lo que se separaba de Castiel, su compañero de vida que trascendía el tiempo, prejuicios y límites, su alma compartida, su amor, era SU ángel. Trató de mirarlo sin distraerse mucho en el camino, y por primera vez desde su reencuentro, quirúrgico ese sentimiento, ese que le había dicho cuánto le había hecho falta, y que no lo volvería a perder, antes prefería morir que dejar de nuevo a Castiel.

—Lo lamento Castiel, fui muy tonto estos días que no podría reconocerte. —Hablo, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al volante.

—Domiel no tienes que pedir disculpas, ambos no pudimos hacer que nuestras mentes se reconectaran, pero nuestras almas, nuestro amor nos reconoció y yo ... Desde que vi vi algo especial por ti.

—Sentí lo mismo. —Sonrió sin notarlo. —Hay algo que debo pedirte. —Lo miró un par de segundos logrando captar toda la atención de esos ojos zafiro que lo miraban con curiosidad. —Quisiera que me llamaras Dean. —El moreno lo miró con ese gesto presenciado ya millas de veces, cuando parecía en verdad molesto y en realidad solo estaba confundido, ladeando la cabeza siempre a su lado derecho como un humano muy pequeño. Se apresuró a explicar su petición, si es que alguna forma no estaba feliz con ello. —Escucha, yo he acostumbrado al nombre, y tiene mucho significado para mí porque así es como conocí a las personas que me amaron, siento que soy parte de algo, Domiel solo es un ángel caído, pero Dean, es una persona que se sacrifica por la familia, que a pesar de llevar tanto peso ayuda a las personas cazando monstruos. —Guardó silencio, pensando un poco. No es algo malo en lo absoluto, solo ... Si no tiene miedo de perder tan rápido a mis padres, a Sam. Tal vez, el cazar me gustaría más allá del deber. —Miró a Castiel para no pensar que tal vez ya no le ponía atención, un tonto pensamiento, porque el ojiazul mantenía su vista en él escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso por lo que pensase acerca de cómo se asoció. —Háblame ángel, porque me pones los pelos de ... y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso por lo que pensase acerca de cómo se preocuparon. —Háblame ángel, porque me pones los pelos de ... y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso por lo que pensase acerca de cómo se preocuparon. —Háblame ángel, porque me pones los pelos de ...

—Esta bien, Dean. Lo entiendo. —Sonrió más que satisfecho, e iba a agradecerle enormemente por lo que acepta, pero notó que no había terminado de hablar. —A mi me gustaría que siguieras llamándome Cass. —Opinó, con felicidad que se perdió alojada en el brillo de sus ojos, haciendo que el rubio sintiera un vuelco dentro de él, como siempre que lo admiraba y se dio cuenta de cuánto era el amor que tenía por aquella alma.

El resto del camino habla sobre lo que harían llegando a la puerta, necesita un plan para poder esquivar a toda su guarnición y Naomi lo más que se podría, llegar a Amanadiel y con algo de suerte, que les creyera su historia. Por supuesto que no esperaban estar tantos pasos atrás de Uriel y Naomi, cuando decidimos hacer la resurrección de Sam como una desventaja.


	6. 🔥6🔥

Su cabeza dolía horrores, como una de esas resacas que te hacían jurar no volver a quedar ebrio y sin duda rompías la promesa al mes. ¿Cuándo había bebido tanto? Tomó aire, sintiendo el polvo en el viento que soplaba con fuerza sobre su cara, el sol brillaba como esas veces que parece un Led transparente, siendo más molesto que en verano, y además de todo eso, sentía la sequedad de su boca, como si hubiera pasado años sin beber agua. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, y sin mucho éxito suspiro pesadamente. Miró por todos lados buscando un camino, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un rincón debajo de un puente viejo. Frunció el ceño, empezó a caminar hacia la derecha y se dio cuenta de todos los árboles altos y frondosos que llenaban los costados del camino. Tragó en seco; ya sabía dónde estaba. — ¿Portland?.. —Se preguntó a sí mismo, muy confundido. Después de todo despertar en el lugar donde habías muerto no era muy reconfortante. Si, recordaba cómo se desangraba y que Dean tratara de levantarlo, ¡hasta no olvidaba el caso en el que estaban trabajando ese día! Y por supuesto, el vampiro que lo acuchillo. Lo que le preocupaba horriblemente es cuánto tiempo se había ido, y si Dean no había hecho un estúpido trato con su alma. Eso explicaría porque estaba ahí, seguramente su hermano lo había enterrado cerca y su cuerpo es el que resurgió, por decirlo de alguna forma. Reviso sus bolsillos para encontrar algo útil, sacó un bolígrafo sucio y unos centavos que parecían estar llenos de tierra y, sangre, como su camisa. Los guardo de nuevo, dispuesto a llegar a la ciudad y usar un teléfono público, llamar a Dean y tal vez partirle la cara por algo seguramente estúpido que hizo para revivirlo. Empezó a caminar en dirección a donde recordaba el pueblo, esperando que con algo de suerte alguien le diera un empujón para llegar más rápido ¡Dios sí que tenía sed! Pensó en ese arroyo pequeño que se encontraba dentro del bosque, y descartó su idea casi de inmediato porque era mucho esfuerzo y le quitaría tiempo, así que solo aguanto y siguió caminando. Así lo hizo por casi quince minutos cuando vio un auto acercarse en sentido contrario, algo desanimado lo ignoró, ya habían pasado así dos más y se alejaban mucho de la ciudad, así que solo trato de caminar más rápido. Levanto la vista ya con el vehículo más cerca y su cerebro hizo un click, porque no era un Chevrolet cualquiera, ¡era el suyo! Buenos, más bien el de su hermano. Levantó su mano a forma de saludo y se hizo más a un lado para que se detuviera, seguro Dean ya iba por él. Fue cómico que el auto siguiera su camino como si ni siquiera lo hubieran visto, y giró desconcertado mientras veía el Impala alejándose. Tal vez era una mala broma de la vida y era otro auto igual al de su hermano. Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, escuchó el freno estrépito y solo pudo esperar a ver qué pasaba, porque era realmente extraño. Solo deseaba que no fuera una broma de Dean, sería muy estúpido incluso para él ¡Sobre todo porque acababa de revivir! ¡Por Dios! El auto comenzó a marchar en reversa rápidamente, acercándose de nuevo a un cansado Winchester.

▫️🌠▫️

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Realmente estaba confundido, no podía ser una coincidencia.

—Estoy muy seguro, ¿porque desconfías? —Castiel lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No Cass, es que... Sam murió muy cerca, y si la entrada se encuentra aquí, me da un muy mal presentimiento. Bueno, es algo malo que sea en el mismo condado, ¿pero en la misma parte? Espero que no estén tramando otra cosa. —Estaban muy cerca de ese puente a un lado de la única salida de la ciudad, la naturaleza ya estaba presente en la mayoría del ambiente y la humedad se hacía más densa.

— ¿Enterraste a Sam en este lugar? —Castiel miraba por la ventanilla, distrayéndose con los pájaros que se apreciaban en los árboles, y una ardilla muy curiosa que escalaba un pino como un espiral.

—Sí, junto a un lago más allá del bosque, como una hora caminando. —Explicó el rubio, recordando cuanto había tardado en llegar con Sam en su espalda. Sintió un escalofrío.

—Acabo de verlo. —Castiel miraba a todas partes, confundido por esa cabellera larga y hombre alto que hacía una señal con su mano. ¿Era real?

— ¿A quién, Cass? ¿A Uriel? —Dean frunció el ceño, molesto. Castiel vio como se alejaban del castaño por el retrovisor, y se apresuró a hablar.

—No, a Sam, detente. —está vez giró a la parte trasera. Seguía ahí.

— ¿Qué? —Dean lo miró confundido, tratando de descifrar si era algo en la mente de Castiel. —El ojiazul se concentró en el freno, haciendo que éste se presionará solo y los sacudiera con fuerza, controló también el volante para no derrapar, hasta que el Impala dejó de moverse.

— ¿¡Qué demonios Cass!? —Dean soltó asustado.

—Tu hermano estaba caminando, aún está ahí. —Dean volteó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño cuando pudo verlo. Giró bruscamente hacia el volante y movió la palanca de cambios, pisando el freno mientras veía el retrovisor pausadamente.

—No es gracioso Dean. —Sam se agachó para ver a su hermano del lado del copiloto, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando había alguien ocupando el lugar, estaba a punto de preguntar, y Dean salió del auto apresurado, apuntándole con un arma cargada.

— ¡Wow! Dean soy yo. —Sam levantó ambas manos para que viera que estaba desarmado. —Dame el cuchillo de plata si quieres. —El rubio lo miro, analizando si decía la verdad, así que por encima del Impala le lanzó el machete, que es lo único que tenía a la mano hecho de plata. Todo de plata. El menor de los Winchester miró muy curioso el arma nueva de su hermano, pero decidió apresurarse antes de que Dean le disparará.

—Es él Dean, siento que es su alma, no hay un demonio o ángel dentro de él tampoco. —Estaba a punto de cortarse el brazo y una voz ronca se escuchó dentro del auto, perteneciente a aquel hombre que había visto en el asiento de en frente. El ojiverde llevó sus ojos hacia abajo, pensando lo que había dicho Castiel, así que bajó el arma lentamente, mirando esta vez a Sam con cariño y alivio, un calorcillo recorrió su pecho y sonrió ligeramente, feliz por poder verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Mi alma? —Sam preguntó confuso, acercándose a la parte del auto, repitiendo la acción de Dean, quién no espero ni un segundo más y estrechó sus brazos con el cuerpo de su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto; a pesar de recuperar toda su memoria y recordar todos esos millares de años sentía que Sam había sido una de las cosas más importantes en su existencia, era su familia, su hermano. El y Castiel lo eran todo en su vida.

—Te extrañé tanto Sam. —Dean no miraba ningún punto en particular, soltando las palabras, sintiendo que se atoraban en su garganta y salían más rasposa de lo que quería. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, él se había convencido que Sam merecía descansar en el cielo, que ahora que recordaba todo estaba bien con ello. Pero tenerlo ahora, se sentía tan malditamente bien, recuperar lo perdido, ¿no es así? —Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, y me da pena decírtelo, pero el que estas vivo y caminando no puede ser señal de algo bueno. —Dean se separó del abrazo, mirándolo esta vez de cerca, y notó su estado con un poco de lastima. —Te ves terrible, sube al auto, sacaré unas cosas de la cajuela. —Sam asintió con una ligera sonrisa, cuando se acercó a la puerta trasera para abrirla, el hombre de gabardina salió, dejando abierta la suya.

—Creo que deberías ir con Dean, yo iré en la parte de atrás, es más espacioso. —Ese sujeto que lo miraba decidido, resultaba ser un poco extraño, pero asintió lentamente.

—Gracias, soy...

—Sam, lo sé. —El castaño lo miró, asintiendo. —Castiel. —El de gabardina levantó su mano, esperando a que la estrechara, justo como le había enseñado Domiel... Dean.

—Gracias, Castiel. —Sam le sonrió, algo incómodo por el ambiente. Se metió en el auto y esperó a que los demás lo hicieran, porque ese Castiel tampoco había entrado.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —Dean tomaba lo que pudiera darle a Sam para que se sintiera más cómodo, empezando por deshacerse de esa ropa ensangrentada.

—No lo sé, tal vez sólo la mitad de todo, como que si existe el cielo y también los ángeles, que tú eres uno de ellos, y descartando en definitiva que yo lo fui. ¡Ah! y también que tratamos de detener una guarnición divina del séptimo cielo que quien sabe que planes maléficos tiene para la tierra y arriba. —A medida que Dean hablaba contando todos los problemas su tono de voz bajó para que no lo escuchara cierto chico al frente del auto, para cuando terminó de decir lo último estaba susurrando, y cerró la cajuela con fuerza, mostrando su frustración. Iba a entrar al auto después de eso, pero una mano lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

—Debes relajarte. —Castiel se pegó más a él, pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión del rubio, desde su hombro hasta rozar la palma de su mano, entrelazándolas fuertemente. —Ya veremos que hacer, dejaremos que se apegue a toda la información, Sam es un chico muy listo, y seguro que podrá entender. —El ojiazul miró sus labios tentadoramente, atreviéndose a probarlos fugazmente, haciendo sentir a Dean un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Para el rubio, muchas sensaciones eran nuevas cuando estaba con Castiel, ahora que sólo era un humano parecía sentir algo más fuerte por su ángel, no le disgustaba y ni un poco de miedo tampoco sentía. Estaba sorprendido, y en parte feliz por estar más conectado con Castiel, como si, irónicamente su separación haciéndolo humano los hubiera unido de una forma mucho más fuerte. Dean le sonrió a aquella alma que lo había acompañado fielmente por tanto tiempo, siempre sabiendo como tranquilizarlo cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas, siempre apoyándolo.

—Gracias, ángel. —Dean le sonrió, regresando el detalle de amor con otro igual, un poco más lento, pero igual de significativo.

Cuando comenzaron de nuevo el trayecto, y Sam se acabó un litro de agua en segundos y dos aspirinas, llegaron a ese puente tempestuoso y Castiel dijo que no podían avanzar más, se cumplía lo que en verdad no deseaba, tenían que adentrarse al bosque nuevamente, lo cual no era muy confortable para ninguno de los Winchester, sobre todo el menor, que empezaba a asustarse y preguntarle a su hermano que es lo que estaban buscando. Es complicado Sammy, es lo que Dean llamaba como respuesta al cuestionamiento de Sam.

Dean sacó muy pocas armas que guardaba en el Impala porque sabía que no le serían útiles, en vez de eso solo cargó el machete de plata y un cuchillo pequeño que se arremango entre sus botas. Castiel le enseñó su espada de ángel que se mantenía dentro de su gabardina, y cuando Sam se acercó a tomar un viejo revolver y un hacha, el mayor le bloqueó el paso.

—Será mejor si te quedas, Sam. —Poco fue el tiempo que tuvo para pensar en qué haría con el castaño, optando por lo más sencillo, mantenerlo alejado de aquel problema.

—No Dean, yo iré. No me dejarás como un niño. —Y no fue una pregunta lo que pronunció el menor, molesto porque Dean intentará apartarlo de una cacería, prefiriendo ir con un extraño que no le daba buena espina.

—Dean. —Está vez habló Castiel, llamando la atención de ambos, que discutían ajenos a la importancia de la situación. —Sam es nuestra única pista para convencer a Amenadiel sobre todo, lo necesitamos. —El más alto observó a ambos presentes preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con su hermano, porque había obedecido a aquel hombre sin tan solo un esfuerzo, algo había cambiado y le preocupaba si era malo, porque o una, de alguna forma se había ganado la confianza de Dean, lo cual era muy difícil, o dos, estaba obligado a obedecer las órdenes de ese tal Castiel.

—Iré al frente, los avisaré si encuentro algo. —El ojiazul miró rápidamente a Dean, haciendo un gesto sobre Sam, dando a entender que los dejaría a solas para que pudieran hablar.

—Sam, sé que estás molesto porque apareció Castiel y yo no he podido explicarte nada, así que te daré un resumen de las cosas. —Cuando Dean terminó de decirlo, ellos ya habían detenido su caminata para poder verse de frente, Sam esperó las palabras de su hermano paciente, que se veía algo nervioso por lo que fuera a contarle.

—Vamos, hermano, sea lo que sea estamos juntos, ¿no? —El más alto alentó a que hablara, y no quedarse muy atrás del que iba con gran ventaja ya.

—Estamos buscando la puerta al cielo. —Con ello Dean siguió moviéndose entre esos árboles y las hojas secas con ramas dispersas en todos lados, Sam quedó con un gran vacío en su mente, y se apresuró a llegar a Dean para cuestionarlo con lo que decía.

—Entonces existe el cielo... ¿Verdad? —Sam inicio con sus preguntas, su paciencia había sido reemplazada por sus dudas y curiosidades, deseando ser atendidas por su hermano mayor.

—Así es Sam. —Soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Para qué vamos allá?

—Castiel entrará y buscará a un ángel llamado Amenadiel, porque de lo contrario intentarán culparnos de algo.

— ¿Existen los ángeles? ¡No puede ser! ¿Veremos a uno? —Sam soltó sorprendido, haciendo reír por dentro a Dean, pensando que pasaría si le dijera que hace tiempo él antes era uno, probablemente no le creería.

—Ya has visto a uno, Sam. —Mencionó simple y risueño, esperando revelarle la identidad de Cass.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Dónde!? —Con los ojos como platos y volteando a su alrededor, esperaba encontrar alguna cosa que pareciese ¿celestial?

—Allá. —Giró en la dirección que señalaba Dean, frunciendo el ceño y causando una risotada en su hermano.

—Muy gracioso. —Bufó molesto por la "broma" del rubio.

—Sam, es enserio, Castiel es un ángel. —Habló esta vez sin ningún rastro de diversión.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y te lleva en su espalda volando por las nubes? —Esta vez el menor se burló, sarcástico.

—Sam. —Regañó Dean.

—No, alto, no entiendo porque no quieres decirme la verdad, pero confía en mi hermano, acabo de volver de la maldita muerte y lo primero que haces es arrastrarme a una cacería de la que no se nada, y justo en el mismo lugar donde morí hace quien sabe cuánto.

—Un año. —Respondió el rubio. —Te fuiste un año. —Dean entendía bien que no era culpa suya el morir, lo sabía perfectamente, pero su lado humano, su comportamiento, ese con el que se había acostumbrado y vivido tanto tiempo se enfadaba por haber sido abandonado. Si tan solo hubiera volteado antes de que ese vampiro lo hiriera... No tendría que haber estado solo, ni haciendo tratos con cosas sobrenaturales, pero tampoco, no habría encontrado a Cass...

—Lo siento Dean, perdóname por dejarte. —Sam lo tomó de los hombros, sintiendo la pena de su hermano. Dean iba a decir algo, pero notó unas cosas escritas en la mano de Sam. Rápidamente la sostuvo para apreciar lo que decía.

— ¿Qué es esto Sam? —Señaló su palma, leyendo primero las letras más grandes.

—Yo-yo no lo sé. —Miró confundido su propia mano e intentando recordar cuando lo había escrito, porque en definitiva era su letra la que se plasmaba en su piel.

—Hijo de perra. —Dean soltó frustrado. — ¡Cass! —Le gritó al de la gabardina, que giró casi de inmediato a verlo. — ¡Debes ver algo! —Dijo en el mismo tono, arrastrando a Sam para acercarse a él más rápido.

— ¿Que sucede? —Si, en definitiva era muy extraño ese hombre, porque ladeaba su cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, un gesto que le parecía familiar en un niño pequeño. Sin notarlo lo observó demasiado, intentando descifrar si Dean le decía la verdad cuando le dijo que era un ángel, buscó algo en él que se lo dijera, sin tener mucho éxito, entonces volvió a la realidad, cuando los escuchó hablando sobre un tal Uriel, que fue lo primero que leyó en su mano.

— ¿Sam tú escribiste esto? —Castiel le preguntó confundido.

—Es mi caligrafía, pero no recuerdo de haberlo hecho. —Sam miró leyó su mano. CIELO. Decirle si a Uriel. Las letras se veían como si hubieran sido escritas con dificultad.

—Está es la prueba, si no recuerda nada es porque Uriel lo poseyó y alteró su memoria, si un ángel la recupera, porque sigue ahí, entonces se mostrará quien lo hizo en realidad, obviamente fue Uriel, ese bastardo.

—Al menos me trajo de vuelta. —Mencionó molesto porque pareciese que haber revivido no era tan buena noticia. — ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Sobre ángeles.

—Ah, Castiel me explicó muchas cosas de ángeles, estuvimos juntos... Un corto tiempo... Debemos seguir caminando. —Dean se había puesto nervioso tratando de explicarle a Sam sin revelar alguna cosa que creía, no debería saber. Es cuando ese ambiente incómodo que invadió a los tres surgió. Caminaron minutos que fueron eternos a los ojos de los hermanos, cuando un Castiel muy serio detuvo su paso y tomó una postura de defensa, alertando a su compañero de vida y a Sam.

—Es aquí. —Murmuró Castiel, acercándose lentamente a dos árboles que estaban relativamente unidos, formando una línea curvada igual a la de un arco.

—Se nota que los manipularon con magia divina, porque las ramas no parecen pegadas, es como si las hubieran torcido y moldeado, para formar esto. —Dean apreciaba la entrada a detalle, recordando algunas veces en las que pudo entrar y salir de ella. Eran tan pocas las misiones que podía contarlas con una mano, y le sobrarían dedos.

—Dean no hay nadie cuidando, ¿no te parece extraño? —Soltó Castiel, mirando a todos lados por si aparecía algún ángel guardián.

—Tienes razón... Tal vez están cuidando del otro lado de la entrada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas cosas cambiaron, como que ahora tiene que haber dos guardianes fuera y dos dentro. —Respondió el ojiazul, con un mal presentimiento.

—Quizá no hay nadie porque está cerrada. —Pensó Dean.

—Entonces. —Se metió Sam, guardando su arma. — ¿Y ahora qué? —Ninguno supo que decir, solo les quedaba esperar o marcharse, pero no podían irse porque Castiel temía que hubiera un problema dentro, su instinto se lo gritaba cada segundo.

Y el instinto de Castiel no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, pues allá arriba era un caos en muchas de las divisiones del cielo, todos revoloteaban y corrían de un lado a otro con avisos, preguntas y respuestas para sus superiores, mismos que organizaban una junta para reunirse. Un día cualquiera, todos haciendo sus ocupaciones en su lugar asignado, cumplimento con tareas y mandatos dirigidos por los líderes de las guarniciones de todas las divisiones del cielo ¿suena un poco excesivo? ¿Demasiado mandatario? En cierta parte si, es posible, pero todos esos seres divinos se esforzaban como ningún ser podría, lo hacían para proteger ese lugar tan importante llamado "Cielo"; más que un lugar físico, era un poder espiritual que se mantenía unido por la energía de los ángeles, ocupado por billones de almas humanas que después de su vida en la tierra, descansaban en paz por toda la eternidad. ¿Lo creen complejo? Pues lo es, porque en definitiva no era fácil proteger algo tan importante, y si se rompía el orden, podría desbordarse toda esa cadena que hacía funcionar ese todo. 

Y algo así pasaba ese día, cuando el inventario, o conteo, como prefieran nombrarlo, de todas las almas y de todos los cielos de éstos no coincidían, pues existía una diferencia unitaria que el día pasado no estaba presente. Faltaba un alma humana, su cielo se encontraba vacío. 

Activaron un código de emergencia, cerrando todas las entradas y salidas del lugar, los superiores de cada guarnición informaron de la ubicación de todos sus elementos, que por supuesto, faltó uno de reportarse.

—No necesito que me digan esto, yo quiero que encuentren a Castiel y traigan a Naomi y Anna ahora mismo. —Después de que se le enviará un mandato de que no estaría a cargo de la misión de Castiel y Uriel, y que sería reemplazado por Naomi, a Zachariah no le quedó de otra que obedecer y dejar todo de lado, ocupándose de cosas más importantes en el momento. Por esa razón no se enteró que Uriel había llegado solo hace tiempo y que Castiel no se había reportado en semanas ni aparecido en el cielo. Y que apenas hace unas cuantas horas había desaparecido un alma del cielo, y no cualquiera al azar, pues no era nadie más que Samuel William Winchester, hermano menor de Dean Winchester, mismo humano creado de la desafortunada caída de uno de los mejores guerreros de la división séptima, Domiel. 

Todos sacaban sus conclusiones, y aunque el tema nunca se dio a fondo o contaron lo que en realidad pasaba, unos pocos sabían la historia, o al menos parte de ella. 

Domiel y Castiel eran dos ángeles que compartían un lazo especial, uno que fue prohibido de existir entre la especie, y que debía ser castigado si se ejecutaba, fueron descubiertos y uno de ellos desterrado a la tierra, convirtiéndose en un ser humano que fue concebido hace veintinueve años, y el otro, desafortunadamente fue castigado con el olvido, alterando su memoria y borrando los recuerdos de la existencia de su compañero. Está de más decir que estaba estrictamente prohibido mencionar a Domiel, y más aún cerca de la división de la cual antes formaba, y ahora Castiel seguía permaneciendo.

Así que ahí estaba Zachariah, pensando si de alguna manera podían relacionarse las dos cosas, aunque esperaba que no fuera así pues sería un gran problema que daría de que hablar por eones. Vio acercarse a esos ángeles que debían encargarse de aquella misión desastrosa con Muertes, caminando como si en realidad no fuera grave la situación.

—Naomi, siempre adelantada, aunque no muy presente en el deber. Es una lástima que no todos los errores puedan arreglarse saboteando la configuración de un ángel. —Zachariah se burlaba de quien se supone lo reemplazaría, hecho rabia por dentro por esa muestra pequeña que bajaba su figura como autoridad. ¿Debe de ser respetado, no? Creía merecerlo por sobre todas las cosas.

—Ya sabemos de la situación, estoy de acuerdo que yo debía vigilar las acciones de Uriel y Castiel porque se me fue asignado, y me responsabilizo por la ausencia de Castiel, es por eso que tengo noticias. —Naomi ignoró el comentario del ángel, y mantenía su semblante arriba, como todo guerrero soberbio, promedio.

—Enviamos a Uriel para buscar a Castiel en la tierra, lo encontró y desafortunadamente, Uriel dice que está con Sam y Dean Winchester, ayudándolos ahora. —Anna completo la información, mirando seriamente a Zachariah.

— ¿Hablan de una posible conspiración de parte de Castiel con las muertes, que tiene que ver con la resurrección de Sam Winchester? —Planteó, escéptico de que la propia idea fuera acertada.

—Sabemos quiénes son esos humanos, que se trata de Domiel y Castiel otra vez, no debemos permitir que sigan infringiendo las leyes naturales y causen caos a su alrededor, tomaremos una decisión. Di órdenes para que arrestaran a Castiel y aprisionaran a los otros dos, si se resisten no tendremos opción más que...

— ¡Eso no les correspondía! —Explotó Zachariah. —Su deber era informar y obedecer a Amenadiel, no dar órdenes, ahora puede que sea un error y tú atenderás las consecuencias. Informa a nuestro superior y arregla esto. —Dicho eso el anciano abandonó el lugar, escupiendo sus desacuerdos con miradas y gestos, ya no estaba para estas estupideces.

—Lo arreglaré, Zachariah, lo he intentado hacer por largo tiempo deshaciéndome de ese par, siempre regresando tan importunadamente que me duelen las plumas. —Naomi dijo en voz baja, resintiendo al ególatra que se había ido hecho furia. —Anna, sigue en pie el plan, si caigo yo con la culpa, caemos todos, así que no te salgas del seguimiento.

—Entendido, la mínima oposición será objeto de muerte para Castiel, Sam y Domiel. —Con eso Anna se marchó rápidamente, confirmando el ataque.


	7. ⚔️7⚔️

—Tal vez si llamo yo a Amenadiel me escuche. —Soltó Dean su idea, después de que se sentarán en un tronco a unos metros de los árboles cruzados.

— ¿Cómo podría funcionar si tú ya no eres un...

— ¿Si no soy un ángel? —Corrigió de inmediato, mirando a Cass y este disculpándose por hablar de más con un gesto. —Pues orando, rezando, si lo hago específicamente refiriéndome a él y diciendo quien soy, seguro me escuchará.

— ¿Enserio funciona? —Sam preguntó asombrado.

—Eso depende. —Respondió el ojiazul. —Pero puede que sí, tenemos que intentarlo.

—Asombroso. —Dean frotó sus manos, dispuesto a empezar. Sacó un pequeño suspiro, pensando en la presencia de Amenadiel y cerrando los ojos después.

—Alto. —Detuvo el moreno, el rubio abrió su ojo izquierdo, interrogante. —Siento que regresaron mis poderes y mi fuerza... También siento la energía de la entrada más intensa. —Soltó con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido los tres miraron donde estaba la puerta, notando una especie de neblina blanca y espesa que se formaba justo en la forma del arco, se apresuraron a acercarse, pero detuvieron su paso cuando vieron que alguien salía de ella. Castiel retrocedió, después los hermanos lo siguieron y se escondieron tras ese tronco donde hace segundos estaban sentados. Miraron cuidadosos para ver de quién se trataba, y no podían tener mejor compañía.

—Es Uriel. —Bufó el rubio. —Imposible que siga usando el mismo feo recipiente.

—Viene con Inias, y con Hester. —Castiel maldijo su suerte.

—Balthazar, ¿él viene con ellos? —Preguntó Dean, temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera darle el ojiazul, quien al escuchar su nombre se tensó, recordando a su hermano.

— ¿Los vamos a matar? Supongo que son ángeles. Dean, ¿eso no nos mandaría al infierno? —Susurro alterado el más alto, interrumpiendo los recuerdos del moreno y dejando la curiosidad de Dean flotando en el aire.

—No mataremos a nadie. —Castiel contestó, y antes de poder responder la pregunta existencial de Sam, tuvo que enfrentar al ángel que ahora estaba en sus espaldas.

—Si eso significa su rendición, la aceptaré. —Uriel habló con esa voz grave, alertando a Sam y Dean, y haciendo que Castiel sacara su arma angelical.

—No me van muy bien los protocolos, pero tengo que decirlo. Castiel, eres un prisionero y se te ordena volver al cielo como tal, siendo juzgado por los superiores. Y ustedes dos. —Señaló a Sam y Dean. —Vendrán con nosotros, Domiel, sabes perfectamente de lo que somos capaces, no se les ocurra oponerse. —Esta vez se dirigió al rubio, quien le dedico una mirada de furia.

—Lo que no sabes, es de qué soy capaz yo de hacer, ahora—Con esto, el ojiverde mostró su mano ensangrentada, golpeándola rápidamente con el símbolo tallado en una piedra grande que se encontraba a un costado del pedazo de madera. Cuando hizo aquello, Uriel pareció iluminarse de blanco y desaparecer, así como Castiel y el resto de los ángeles que se encontraban en la parte del bosque.

—Debemos correr, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarán en salir, además Castiel ya no podrá venir porque será retenido.

— ¿Entonces porque hiciste eso? —Regañó el menor, apresurándose a levantarse y correr por donde habían venido.

—Era la única forma de deshacernos de ellos, y a Castiel sé que no lo hubieran tomado de prisionero, sino matado para que no dijese nada. Ahora que está en el cielo no podrán herirlo. Espero que Angel no se enfade por eso.

— ¿Ángel? —Repitió Sam, algo divertido.

—El ángel, Cass, Castiel tu entiendes. —Se excusó, sintiendo que su cara ardía.

—Claro Dean. —Sam sonrió, mirando el comportamiento del rubio. —Mientras corremos podrías explicar porque ese sujeto te llamó Domiel.

—Creo que dijo Domiel, y no tengo la mínima idea, tal vez signifique algo en otra lengua. —Alzaron la voz, sintiendo su respiración cortada. —Debemos encontrar un lugar para escondernos. —Dean cambió de tema, haciendo que Sam sospechara más de él.

Llegaron al Impala, Dean le lanzó las llaves de este a Sam y le dijo que conduciría. Por su parte, antes de entrar grabó con una lata de pintura en aerosol dos símbolos detrás y adelante, sirviéndoles para que fuera más difícil encontrarlos. 

Dean se metió y le pidió a Sam que fuera rápido, mientras él seguía dibujando cosas extrañas dentro del auto.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? —Preguntó el menor. —Jamás había visto esos símbolos, ¿Castiel te los mostró?

—Sí, escucha, lo conocí... Lo encontré hace un par de semanas cuando estaba buscando algo para traerte de vuelta.

—Dean. —Regañó Sam, molesto.

—Cállate y déjame terminar. Estaba buscando una forma de traerte, y no costaría nada, ni tu alma ni la mía, o la de alguien más. Tampoco era arriesgado... No mucho. Cuando iba a cerrar el trato llegaron ángeles, Castiel y Uriel, él idiota resultó herido y Cass lo mando aquí, después de eso Castiel fue cortado de comunicación al cielo y decidimos venir para que el pudiera volver... Pero pasaron cosas y nos dimos cuenta de la trampa para culparlo de-de todo.

—Sigo sin entender muchas cosas, como porque nos quieren a nosotros, y de que culpan a Castiel, o porque decidiste ayudar a un ángel sin siquiera conocerlo.

—Escucha, yo ya lo conocía... Él y yo... —No pudo completar lo que iba a decir, porque algo se interpuso en medio del camino, haciendo que el castaño frenara. Dean podría jurar que tendría un humor de los mil demonios si volvían a tratar así a su auto, por tercera vez en el día.

—Muy hábil Domiel, proteger el auto para no poder manipularlo ni cruzarlo, pero sabes que no es suficiente para detenerme. ¿Sabes? Castiel se la está pasando muy bien allá con Inias, se tomará un rato divirtiéndose antes de que Amenadiel haga presencia.

—Hijo de perra. —Susurro el ojiverde, con su manos cerradas fuertemente, tratando de contenerse.

—Eso es Dean, llama a ese tal Amenadiel ahora. Si viene nos podrá ayudar ¿no crees? —Opinó el más alto, inquieto por aquel ser que seguía parado en frente de ellos.

—Eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero mejor él que este imbécil. —Dean comenzó a llamarlo en su mente, pidiéndole que apareciera, pero no funcionaba.

— ¡Deberías agradecerme, porque traje a tu hermanito a la vida de nuevo! ¿¡O ya no significa lo mismo ahora que recuerdas todo!? ¡También te regale eso! ¡La maldita memoria de Castiel! —Los hermanos escuchaban, el menor frunciendo el ceño, intentando ignorar lo que decía.

—Inténtalo en voz alta. —Sam dijo, alertándose por el sonido de crujidos y rechinidos que se escuchaban alrededor del Impala.

—Bien, aquí vamos. Amenadiel, soy Dean Winchester, necesito que vengas en este maldito instante... —Comenzó a desesperarse. —Hermano, soy yo, Domiel, debes aparecer porque estoy a punto de ser desayuno de Uriel. —Sam lo miró interrogante, empezando a desconfiar de que en verdad fuera Dean, pero antes de poder hacer algo un fuerte aterrizaje fue escuchado como un movimiento en la tierra, causando una nube de polvo que estremeció a Uriel, quitando su sonrisa arrogante.

—Amenadi-diel, los encontré, pero protegió el vehículo con símbolos enochianos y...

—Será mejor que te esfumes. —Soltó el ángel, dejando ver sus hermosas alas como una sombra, causando un escalofrío al impostor. —O haré que seas parte del aire. Puedes esperar y hacerles compañía a Inias y Hester, cuando se vayan al ático¹ quizá. —Dicho eso Amenadiel le dio la espalda, haciéndolo desaparecer en un santiamén.

—Sal de ahí Domiel. —Dean tragó seco, escuchando la voz de ese ángel que, sólo antes de que se fuera, era un guardián de la división más grande del cielo, y ahora parecía una especie de mensajero de los arcángeles.

—Quédate aquí, no podrá llevarte si sigues en el auto. —Dean todo la manija de la puerta, apunto de abrirla cuando Sam lo tomo fuertemente.

—Ahora eres tú el que me dejas.

—No te abandonaré Sam, arreglaré todo y después te contaré lo que quieras saber, como porque me llaman así.

—No quiero saber nada si tú no regresaras. —Escupió Sam desesperado. —Solo promete que volverás.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. —Dicho eso, Dean salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y caminando directo a quien había llamado hace segundos.

—No tienes por qué temer. —Mencionó el ángel, que fácilmente podía comparar la estura de Sam con la suya.

—Díselo a Uriel, que estuvo a punto de matarnos, matar a Castiel.

—Eso fue un error, y un malentendido que no puedo entender aún, si me explicas resolveremos esto. Debo llevarte con los tres, Domiel.

—Soy un humano ahora, no puedo ir. —Atacó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué hay cuando querías ir por él? —Señaló a Sam. —No decías lo mismo entonces. ¿Cómo lo sacaron tu y Castiel de su paraíso? Y lo devolvieron a su cuerpo.

—Nosotros no fuimos, no pensé que creerías esa tonta trampa. —Dean bufó decepcionado.

—La evidencia no dice eso, además, ¿cómo puedo creerles cuando es evidente que emparejaste el lazo con Castiel otra vez? —Dean lo miró, esta vez sorprendido. — ¡Por Dios Domiel! Se nota a kilómetros que sus almas tienen la esencia de la otra. Castiel como ángel sabía que está prohibido cualquier tipo de lazo, aun tratándose de un humano, y lo hizo. Rompió una regla muy seria, otra vez. Y ahora que tú recuerdas todo, aunque ya no seas como nosotros también te hace un desobediente, porque también sabes que no es correcto. ¿Ahora quieres decir que ustedes no fueron quienes revivieron a tu hermano? Son demasiadas coincidencias.

—No son coincidencias, son los planes de Naomi, de Uriel y de toda nuestra guarnición que intentaron deshacerse de mí y Castiel por bastante tiempo. Y cuando descubrieron nuestro lazo lo revelaron antes de que los acusáramos de traición. Y ahora quieren culparnos por lo de las parcas cuando es evidente que ellos son los que hacen los negocios. Yo no reviví a mi hermano, fue Uriel.

—Necesito más que tus palabras Domiel. —Interrumpió el ángel.

—Tengo pruebas, la memoria de Sam sigue ahí porque no puede ser alterada como la de un ángel, y sé que él recuerda a Uriel cuando lo poseyó y sacó de su cielo.

—Entonces tengo que leer su mente, y para eso, llevarlo contigo.

—Jura que volveré a la tierra con él cuando todo termine. —Dean aclaró.

—Sabes que ya debería de estar muerto, pero las acciones de Uriel pueden causar una excepción. Sólo si son sinceros y veré que puedo hacer.

—No es seguro. —Afirmó el rubio, indeciso.

—Si decides no llevarlo será tu palabra y la de Castiel contra la del resto de tu guarnición y también Naomi. —Respondió Amenadiel. —Te advierto, que si las cosas no salen como quieres que lo hagan, a Castiel se le juzgará de traición, y su fin no será tan bueno como el tuyo lo fue.

—Hablaré con Sam. —Habló por fin, molesto porque tuviera que meter a Sam en todo eso. —Dame un minuto. —Dean contestó, dando la vuelta y corriendo al Impala para entrar de nuevo.

—Tu cara no parece muy feliz, ¿no se ha acabado? —Sam hablo, después de ver a su hermano sentarse de nuevo y cerrar la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo. —El rubio empezó a hablar. — ¿confías en mí?

— ¿A qué viene eso Dean? —Contestó el más alto.

— ¿Lo haces?.. Si o no. —Sam se quedó en silencio, pensando si, a pesar de que le ocultara cosas, confiaba de verdad en Dean. Era su hermano, su familia, y aunque no se dijesen todo entre ambos era por una buena razón, porque intentaban hacer lo mejor el uno por el otro, porque fueron siempre ellos. Por supuesto, en esta vida lo fueron...

—Dime qué quieres que hagamos. —El menor respondió, no sonó como una respuesta directa, fue algo diferente, una muestra de que una vez más, se apoyarían, juntos. Dean sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, sin detalles y tratando de no desviarse. Advirtiéndole al castaño que escucharía y vería cosas, y también que sabría otras, pero tenía que guardar la postura y no preguntar ni hablar más de lo necesario. Irían al cielo. Dean volvería a ese lugar, el mismo donde sólo era una cosa la que añoraba, por su ángel cualquier cosa lo valía, por las cosas que amaba siempre valían hasta su propia existencia, porque la vida se quedaba corta, cuando se trataba de un sacrificio digno.

▫️🌠▫️

—No sabes lo divertido que es esto Castiel, es como jugar con un costal de patatas, solo cambia el hecho de que puedo hacerte sangrar. —Otro dolor punzante recorrió todo su pecho, cuando la filosa daga plateada pasaba sobre él, causándole cortadas ni tan profundas, pero si dolorosas. Un leve gemido de dolor salió de su boca mientras veía su piel abrirse y de ella emanaba una luz intensa, que se extinguía después de segundos, haciendo presente la sustancia color escarlata escurriendo, aún caliente sobre su cuerpo. Así eran todas esas heridas que ardían como el infierno, hechas por Inias desde que todos fueron enviados al cielo con el símbolo de Dean. Lo habían atrapado, encerrado y torturado.

—Pero si puedes imaginarte la mejor parte de esto, vamos adivina. —Inias lo veía con unos ojos llenos de locura, resentimiento y odio incontrolable. — ¿No? Lástima. —sujetó su cabello azabache con fuerza, pasando el arma justo donde se alojaba su gracia, pero sin hacer ningún corte esta vez. —Lo mejor de esto, de usar un recipiente, para ti y para mí, es que es más fácil torturarte, puedo hacerte daño una y otra vez, hacerte pedazos y luego armarte de nuevo y curarte para que quedes como un bebé... Solo para poder empezar de nuevo con tu dolor. —La herida más grande era una que recorría toda su espalda, de principio a fin. Y la más profunda, era la que hacía en ese momento en su cara, empezando por un lado de su frente y bajando por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclarán con sus propios fluidos rojizos.

—Es un buen momento para decirte porque te aborrezco con todo mí ser, ¿no crees? —Es cierto que jamás se llevó bien con su hermano, ni de broma, ellos no hablaban si no era necesario, y el ojiazul notaba que algunas veces trataba de competir en misiones o tareas con él, pero no le daba ninguna importancia. Fue hasta que en una ocasión, hace unos siglos, en que hablaba mal de él a sus espaldas, lo enfrentó y lucharon unos minutos donde el que salió triunfador fue Castiel. Desde ahí jamás se atrevió a dirigirse a él directamente si no se trataba de un mandato.

—Jamás entendí tu dolor Inias, nunca hice algo que te dañara intencionalmente. —Castiel aspiraba hondo, casi sin aliento por el cansancio en sus hombros.

—El pobre, pobre Castiel, favorito entre todos, y Domiel no era la excepción. Cuando supe que había algo entre ustedes sentí que la traición se esparcía en mis venas, sentí a mi alma caerse en pedazos y ni siquiera lo notaron ¿porque Domiel te eligió a ti? Si iba a cometer un crimen tan atroz como crear un lazo con un ángel, ¿no pudo verme? Yo era mucho mejor que el curioso y estúpido Castiel, siempre sobresaliendo, de buena y mala forma, pero lo hacías ¿qué tienes tú, que no tenga yo? ¡Tú no eres nada! —La rabia de Inias se incrementó al triple cuando dejó salir todos esos pensamientos que había guardado por milenios, tanto que una idea fugaz pasó por su conciencia, y no pudo rechazarla, pues si extinguirá la vida de Castiel, sólo tal vez podría volver a tener una oportunidad con Domiel. Tomó la espada angelical, sosteniéndola cual guerrero defendía los feudos y apuntó el pecho del ojiazul, éste, mirándolo con temor tensó cada músculo de su recipiente y esperó lo peor.

— ¡Inias detente! —El nombrado giró con molestia a la puerta que había sido abierta, donde Ester lo miraba asombrada y alerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Escupió furioso, por haber sido interrumpido en su "gran hazaña".

— ¡Estabas a punto de asesinarlo! ¡Aquí! Eres un maldito imbécil, debiste llevártelo a otro lugar, no en la oficina de Anna.

—Nadie matará a nadie, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? No podemos matarlo, usen su maldita mente y piensen que pasaría si eso llegara a suceder. —Naomi había entrado al lugar, con tanto estrés que las venas saltaban en su frente y sus ojos destellaban llamas.

— ¿No debías venir cuándo acabará con él? —Interrumpió Inias, quien al igual que todos, habían dejado al ángel sangrante en aquella silla victoriana como si no estuviera presente. El ojiazul los miraba con odio, haciendo que el cielo de su mirada desapareciera, y se reemplazará por nubes infernales de tormenta.

—He venido para llevarlo a mi oficina, ahí esperaré una indicación. Porque, ¿adivinen qué? Uriel llegó y dijo que Amenadiel se adelantó y se quedó con los Winchester. ¡Eso no debía suceder! Esos malditos simios deberían de estar muertos, y Castiel también, así que llévenlo a mi oficina, ¡ahora! Tal vez pueda reconfigurarlo para que admita el crimen. —La actitud de Naomi no era de las más veneradas, era temida por muchísimos ángeles que escuchaban los rumores esparcidos, aquellos que decían que, si la hacías enojar por una equivocación, podría alterar tu mente para ser su propio mono de circo. Sin otra opción, Inias curó las heridas del ángel, haciendo que éstas no dejaran rastro de cicatrices, pero su ropa y piel delataban la tortura por tantas manchas rojizas y agujeros en la tela. Hester le aventó en la cara su gabardina que le habían quitado, antes de amarrarlo.

—Póntela. —Ordenó demandante. Cuando Castiel hizo todo lo que pidieron sin reproche alguno, llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de Naomi, la misma que había recordado después de besar a Dean arriba del auto, con ese feo escritorio y puertas corredizas bastante aburridas a su parecer; El ojiazul se perdió en su mente, descubriendo que su tiempo en la tierra había incrementado sus curiosidades y la forma de ver su alrededor estaba cambiando drásticamente, como ahora, los colores parecían escasos, simples en el cielo, blanco aquí, blanco allá, tal vez un poco de negro, o grisáceo, pero, ¿dónde quedaba la belleza de lo diverso? Extrañaba eso, extrañaba la tierra, y compartirla con Dean. Dean, ¿cómo pudo hacer que se fuera? No quería dejarlo solo, ni a Sam, y sin embargo ese terco lo había hecho aparecer en el cielo para que no lo matasen, siendo torturado por uno de sus hermanos al final, vaya suerte.

—Llévenlo allá. —Naomi señaló una especie de silla parecida a las que usan los dentistas, solo que a un lado, en una bandeja color plata, las herramientas que presenciaba no parecían mucho para sacar una muela, y de eso se dio cuenta, cuando Naomi se acercó a tomar una especie de aguja gigante, apuntando directo a su ojo derecho, después de que amarraran sus manos y pies con esposas de ángel, y unas correas que apretaban su pecho y cintura, haciendo que el moverse no fuera posible. Intentó poner resistencia, moviendo su rostro lo más lejos que pudo del objeto puntiagudo que trataban de clavarle, fallando cuando Inias lo tomó nuevamente de su cabello de manera brusca.

—Quédate quieto maldito ángel. —Gruñó éste, sonriendo porque al menos le enterrarían con mucho dolor aquella cosa, cambiando su mente, otra vez.

—Naomi. —La estruendosa voz de Amenadiel se escuchó como un eco, cubriendo todo el lugar y retumbando en los oídos ajenos, poniendo los nervios de punta a tres de los cuatro seres celestiales que se encontraban ahí. Castiel sonrió en sus adentros, él había pensado que, si los llegarán atrapar así, sería mucho más fácil a usarlos, valía en intento ¿no?

—Amenadiel. —Naomi soltó por fin, tratando de ser lo suficientemente rápida para inventar algo. —No es lo que parece, Castiel intentó atacar a Inias, y tuvimos que amarrarlo a...

—Porque no lo intentas de nuevo, no sonaste muy convincente, bruja. —Dean apareció justo detrás de Amenadiel, cerrando sus puños con fuerza para intentar contenerse.

—Apártense de Castiel. —El ángel amenazó, justo cuando un escuadrón de sus hermanos aparecieron con sus espadas descubiertas y en posición de guardia. —Pueden abstenerse de pelear, serán llevados a las celdas del cielo y esperaran a ser juzgados. —Inias sólo miró la única cosa en la habitación que llamaba su atención, al parecer, Domiel había conservado la apariencia de ese recipiente que uso hace tanto, observó su alma, su aspecto, sin una gota de gracia en su interior, y aun así lograba sentir cosas por él todavía. Entonces despertó de su ensoñación con la misma ira de envidia, era su única oportunidad para deshacerse de Castiel. Tomó el arma que guardaba en sus ropajes, dispuesto a extinguir la vida del amado de Domiel y acabar con el fuego alojado en su interior. El rubio aún alerta, gritó con fuerza, y miedo al sentir que la misma situación pasaba frente a sus ojos, que perdería a Castiel sin poder hacer nada. Desesperado miró a uno de los soldados y rápidamente le quitó la espalda, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, la lanzó con fuerza y determinación, haciendo que ésta se ensartara en la parte trasera de Inias. Siempre había tenido una increíble puntería.

Castiel intercambió una mirada con su hermano dedicándole odio y supo que no era algo bueno, también aprecio el cómo casi lo mataba con su espada y finalmente, como había caído al suelo después de que sus ojos y boca destellaran una luz intensa que representaba el final de su vida.

Y una vez más se encontraron acorralados por aquellos tres arcángeles, sólo que en esta ocasión eran acompañados por Sam, y también Amenadiel, que estaba presente en esa reunión tan cósmica. Todos guardando silencio sepulcral, unos por un miedo incontrolable de su final que se avecinaba, otros porque no creerían soportar esa situación una vez más, porque suficiente tenían con problemas gigantescos en el cielo, para que, nuevamente aquellos ángeles les dieran problemas. Y alguien único que le parecía bastante cómica toda esa situación, creyendo que aquellos dos eran un caso perdido desde hace siglos, cuando los habían separado por algo que seguramente no podían evitar, y el destino los había enlazado de nuevo, sacando de sus casillas a sus hermanos malhumorados. Ahora se encontraban en el cuartel más importante entre todas las divisiones, cerrando el área sin que nadie pudiese entrar o salir de ahí. Miguel y Rafael permanecían silenciosos, con esas miradas juzgadoras sobre dos humanos y un ángel. Amenadiel parecía estar ausente de todos, presenciando el incómodo ambiente, y Gabriel miraba a aquel humano tan alto que rebasaba a todos los recipientes en el lugar, algo distraído por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a un ser humano.

—Mataste a Inias. —Por fin se atrevió a hablar Rafael. —Matar a un ángel es un crimen severo.

—No me quedó otra alternativa, iba a asesinar a Castiel. —Respondió Dean. —Sé que mis intenciones no son puras, pero si fueron mejores que las de Inias, reflejadas en ira y venganza.

—Están desviándose del tema, pero tranquilos, puedo ser el frente aquí. —Respondió Gabriel, llamando la atención de sus hermanos que lo miraban como si no pudiera comportarse apropiadamente de acuerdo al puesto tan importante del que se ocupaba. —La cuestión aquí, la espina en el trasero que irrita a mis hermanos es que ustedes pudieran terminar en el mismo lugar, como hace casi tres décadas. El cómo pudieron encontrarse de nuevo por... Obra del destino tal vez, y aunque sus mentes no se recordaran, tal vez sus almas si lograron reconocerse, y que, también recuperarán todos sus recuerdos cuando estaban jugando a las atrapadas allá en la tierra.

—Eso fue porque Uriel y Naomi nos devolvieron un recuerdo. —Interrumpió Castiel.

—Y una psíquica nos ayudó a recuperar todo lo demás. —Siguió Dean.

—Y-y ellos no me revivie-eron, se-señor. —Hablo bajito el castaño, llamando la atención de Gabriel nuevamente. En verdad el menor no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban todos, se repente pareciese que Dean fuera otra persona, hablaban de él como si lo conociesen y él se dirigía a ellos de la misma forma. Pero a pesar de todo, el confiaba plenamente en Dean, se lo había dicho hace unas horas y seguía haciéndolo ahora, solo importaba que ambos salieran de ahí.

— ¿Por qué tú estás envuelto en todo esto? —Michael habló esta vez, dirigiéndose a Sam, pero no espero una respuesta, porque se dirigió a Amenadiel con una mirada interrogante, quien se acercó a aclarar todo.

—Sam es el hermano menor de Dean, el murió hace poco más de un año y Uriel lo revivió para inculparlos y encerrar, o matar a Castiel. —Explicó lo más breve que pudo.

— ¿Recuerdas haber resurgido por la influencia de Uriel? —Preguntó el arcángel esperando la respuesta de Sam esta vez.

—No-o pero.

— ¿Entonces como esperas que podamos creer en tu palabra? —Cuestionó molesto. Sam lo miró mal, hartándose porque creía a esos seres muy diferentes, y la realidad lo había golpeado fuerte.

—Escribí esto antes de despertar en la tierra. —Mostró su mano derecha. —Estoy seguro que fui yo, no puedo recordarlo, pero sé que está aquí. —Señaló su cabeza, mirando a Michael fijamente.

— ¿Puedo? —Gabriel se metió de nuevo, haciendo que Sam lo viese desentendido. —Ver tu mente, si eso pasó como tú dices, debe estar ahí, así que... —Se encogió de hombros.

Sam intercambió una mirada con su hermano, quien solo asintió, diciéndole que estaba bien lo que escogiese. Así que soltó un suspiro y asintió a la propuesta de aquel sujeto como medio metro más bajo que él. En verdad que pensaba que los ángeles eran más grandes.

—Es sólo el recipiente, no podrías alcanzar a verme con todo tu panorama en mi forma completa, necesitarías estar a unos kilómetros para hacerlo. —Susurro Gabriel, haciendo que Sam se sorprendiera por sus palabras, sacándole una risita. —Ahora inclínate grandulón. —Gabriel tomó su cabeza, revelando las verdades que salieron de su boca minutos atrás y desmintiendo las acusaciones que existían hacia Domiel y Castiel, todo eso a la vez que observaba la mente del más alto y hacia que recuperará el tiempo que había pasado en su paraíso. Cuando terminó, su cara estaba un poco pálida, y su respiración entre cortante, pero bastante estable comparando la situación con Uriel, que lo había hecho sentir jaqueca incluso después de despertar de nuevo con vida.

— ¿Y bien? —Refunfuñó Rafael, esperando una respuesta que pudiera desvanecer un problema de muchos con esos seres irreversibles.

—Es cierto lo que dice el chico, pueden calmar sus instintos celestiales. —Gabriel soltó burlón.

—Quiero declararme culpable por establecer una relación otra vez, con la misma alma de la que he estado enamorado por eones, y lo estaré por más. —Castiel dio un paso en frente, dispuesto a conseguir una sentencia justa. —No pueden imponer un castigo a Dean, porque él ya no es un ángel, y se le privo de sus derechos y obligaciones en el momento que decidieron convertirlo en humano. —Hizo una pausa, intercambiando una mirada con el rubio, quien apenas recuperaba el aliento desde que Castiel había empezado a hablar.

—Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar. —Gabriel interrumpió, guiñándole un ojo, dispuesto a ayudarlo. —Siendo justos, creo que imponer el mismo castigo que Domiel tuvo sería lo mejor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres juntarlos como seres humano? —Michael lo miró sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no, solo digo que debemos ser igualitarios, ya que ambos cometieron el mismo "crimen" —Levantó dos dedos, simulando la expresión de las comillas. —Que ambos tengan la misma cucharada, si ellos dos se encuentran entonces será solo cosa del destino, no de ellos, no de nosotros.

—Pues entonces. —Michael se adelantó a la palabra de Rafael. —Que así sea. El castigo debe ser igual al crimen, y si la unión de este lazo se forja nuevamente, dependerá del destino y quizá también de la actitud de los dos insubordinados al cielo que ahora se presentan en esta sala.

—Ya estoy cansado para esto, así que, aunque me parezca totalmente aborrecible esta decisión, la acepto y no me opongo. —Rafael confesó su opinión, tragándose sus comentarios reprobatorios y poder acabar con todo el asunto.

—En cuanto a las parcas que estuvieron involucradas en los viajes con mortales, ya no sera nuestro problema, Muerte las esta cazando el mismo. —Respondió Amenadiel, uniéndose a la conversación que discutían. 

El rostro de Castiel era inexpresivo, no demostraba la felicidad que sentía en su interior, estaba más que dispuesto a dejar el cielo, el supuesto hogar, por una mínima posibilidad de regresar a los brazos de Dean

El rubio por alguna razón estaba aliviado por la sentencia, quizá era porque él mismo ya la había experimentado y era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a sí mismo, o por otro lado, sentía la misma alegría que Castiel, compartiendo ese pequeño presentimiento de tener una oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Y Sam Winchester, él estaba más confundido que un niño con una enciclopedia universitaria a la mano. Ahora, por lo que podía procesar, Dean mantenía un sentimiento mutuo con Castiel, y al parecer, todos regresarían a la tierra. Eso le bastaba para seguir y no morir por causa de una explosión en su cabeza.

—Denme los honores. —Pidió Gabriel, antes de que sus hermanos se marcharán y Amenadiel ejecutará el castigo. —Debo admitir que tengo una imaginación bastante compleja y talentosa. —Levantó su mano derecha, dispuesto a tronar sus dedos y hacerlos empezar de nuevo, pero Castiel lo detuvo súbitamente, y le susurró algo en el oído que nadie logró escuchar. Gabriel lo miró con una mueca graciosa que reflejaba la travesura de un niño, y sin más soltó un par de palabras.

—Haré lo que pueda, Cassie.—Escucharon el sonido de sus dedos golpearse entre ellos, haciendo que el lugar estallara de luminosidad cegadora, hasta que, el todo se convirtió en la nada,una luz blanquecina vacía. 

_Ático_ _¹_. Lo usé para referirme a la prisión del cielo, que se supone, está ubicada en una parte de arriba a los paraísos de las personas. 


	8. Epílogo

Balthazar no tenía excusa por no haber llegado a tiempo a la celebración de año nuevo de su mejor amigo, fue por eso que se ofreció el mismo para traer el champagne y arrastró a su hermano menor en el proceso, con el pretexto de que él solo no podría con las cajas de alcohol. Así que, arruinó los aburridos planes de Castiel que consistían en quedarse a ver una serie repetida con pastel y café hasta la madrugada, e irse a dormir para no hacer nada el siguiente día. Pues ese fotógrafo tan diferente a su hermano, tomó sus vacaciones aprovechando las festividades. Lástima que Balthazar decidiera llevarlo a una fiesta familiar con demasiadas personas.

Y sí fue un problema tanta gente acumulada, porque a Castiel no le gustaba mucho estar con extraños que conocía solo por su fastidioso hermano, esa fue la razón por la que la mayoría del tiempo se escondió en una silla arrinconada de la civilización, refunfuñando malhumorado porque fuera interrumpido cuando estaba a la mitad de un maratón de Games of Thrones, cuando lo obligaron a bañarse y vestirse apropiadamente. Al principio no logró convencerlo, y después Balthazar usó esa manipulación que le sentaba tan bien, era una de sus habilidades ocultas. "No dejes a tu única familia en el continente sola".

Volviendo a la silla en el rincón con Castiel, ya habían pasado la cuenta regresiva, las cero horas y todos los abrazos y lágrimas derramadas, dando gracias por un año más de estar entre ellos, y justo cuando estaba por escabullirse fuera e irse en un taxi, porque también le quitaron las llaves, fue cuando vio a lo lejos como empezaba a hablar Sam en el micrófono, el chico alto que le había presentado Balthy, acompañado de una mujer rubia que parecía ser su novia, parecía que iba a dar una noticia importante, decidió quedarse por no ser descortés con el castaño, a decir verdad, era muy amable y atento, no sabía como había terminado siendo amigo de su hermano.

—Primero quiero agradecerles por estar aquí hoy, a mi familia que me ha apoyado en toda mi vida, y que gracias a ellos estoy a punto de graduarme. —Muchos aplausos y felicitaciones se escucharon alrededor. —Pero a decir verdad, me siento un poco culpable por ocultarles una cosa. —Todos guardaron silencio. —Hace un mes que le pedí matrimonio a mi linda Jess, y que afortunadamente aceptó, así que estamos comprometidos. —Todos empezaron a gritar sorprendidos por la noticia, algunas mujeres suspiraban emocionadas y otros pocos se acercaban para felicitarlo. Decidió acercarse evitando a Balthazar, despedirse y felicitarlo por la noticia, luego pasaría desapercibido y le diría hola a ese sofá esponjoso en su departamento.

—Sam. —Pronunció alto, por las voces que los rodeaban con preguntas y halagos. —Felicidades, es una chica muy linda. —Sam sonrió enormemente y le agradeció, Jess se acercó, para conocer a ese tipo curioso que hablaba con su prometido.

— ¡Hola! No nos han presentado, soy Jessica, Jess para los amigos. —La rubia, con un vestido largo y elegante de un verde oscuro, le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, muy sonriente y animada, parecía que deslumbraba a Sam solo con aparecer.

—Soy Castiel, hermano de Balthazar. —Regresó el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, y la chica solo actuó más emotiva, cuando no parecía ser posible ya.

— ¡Vaya que por fin te conocemos! Balthy siempre habla maravillas de su hermanito, dice que eres el mejor fotógrafo de toda Inglaterra, no entiendo que quisieras mudarte a Estados Unidos, allá todo es hermoso y pintoresco. Luces tan diferente a ese casanova, que sólo encuentro lo similar en los ojos, en fin, es un placer Castiel. —Hablo sonriente, tan rápido como una bala y el ojiazul apenas comprendió toda esa información, volviendo a sonreír para no quedar como tonto en medio.

—El placer fue mío. —Fue lo único que supo decir, así que se preparó para despedirse o solo pasar desapercibido, pero su hermano lo tomó de los hombros, mientras unos sujetos cargaban un recipiente enorme con hielo y varias botellas de ese líquido que había traído con su hermano hace un par de horas.

— ¡Castiel! —Gritó su hermano, mientras le tendía una de esas botellas de vidrio, que seguramente regaría por el piso. — ¡Por favor! Sé el primero y ábrela. —Dijo animado, entregándole también una servilleta de tela, así no se resbalaría. Empezó a quitar el metal con que se apretaban esas bebidas, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar, su mano resbaló estúpidamente, y no pudo sostener el corcho; salió volando a una velocidad bastante... Dolorosa para aquellos ojos verdes que hacían una mueca intentando aguantar la sensación, mientras la mitad de lo que había en la botella se vaciaba en los pantalones del rubio. En su inútil defensa, el tipo no tenía que estar tan cerca ¿nadie advirtió qué tan torpe era con sus manos? Aunque parecía un pretexto, porque tomaba fotos fascinantes y exactas justo en el segundo cuando debían ser tomadas, hermosas y detalladas que podía vender a revistas científicas, o incluso publicidad. Pero hablaba del sujeto rubio con aspecto de leñador, que sostenía su estómago mientras Sam le tendía una silla, pero a pesar de ser un duro golpe, su hermano, alto como un alce, parecía divertirse de aquello, hasta logró escuchar un par de insultos que aquellos dos se decían el uno al otro. No podría disculparse, era vergonzoso, bueno si al miedo por ser noqueado por un tipo más grande y obviamente fuerte era vergüenza, entonces si, y mejor salía volando de ahí antes que lo viera y quisiera darle una paliza ese apuesto hombre, porque, como los demonios que en serio era ardiente. Se alejó lentamente, dispuesto a escapar como un rufián, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para esperar un taxi, así que fue por Balthazar y conseguir sus llaves de ese auto viejo que había traído desde Europa. 

— ¿Quieres huir como gallina después de golpear a Dean y dejarlo mojado de celebración? —Sonrió su hermano, burlándose de su desastre.

—No es huir, sólo es evitar algo que lamente después, y si conoces a Dean entonces dile que lo lamento mucho, y que pagaré por sus pantalones. Dale mi número y que me llame para eso, no para golpearme, si es así no le des... Mi número.

—Castiel tomó como un rayo las llaves que Balthazar agarraba con su mano, y se dirigió a la salida antes que el rubio pudiera reclamarlo algo sobre dejarlo solo en una fiesta, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano sostuvo la suya en la perilla, causando un cosquilleo y haciendo que ambos se apartaran rápidamente, fue cuando Castiel miró al sujeto y sus piernas flaquearon por tenerlo tan cerca.

—Que tal, te vas sin disculparte... Y sin decirme tu nombre. —Dean le guiñó un ojo, tratando de no parecer tan ebrio y no lo mandaran al carajo esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

—Soy Castiel. —El ojiazul entrecerró sus ojos, dudando que en verdad el hombre estuviese bien, después percibió un olor muy penetrante, ahora entendía todo. —Estas ebrio Dean. —Contestó preocupado.

— ¿Eres adivino? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Ahora que lo miraba de forma más detallada, su cara parecía un tomate rojo, y sus ojos algo vidriosos, sin duda no sabía lo que hacía.

—Deberías sentarte. —Respondió Castiel, evitando a toda costa que el cuerpo de Dean cayera sobre el suyo en cualquier instante, no le molestaría en otra ocasión en lo absoluto, pero ahora no parecía la mejor de las ideas.

—Me sentaré si me das tu número. —Sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que el ojiazul lo hiciera también. Castiel sacó un bolígrafo de su abrigo, y tomó un postic que estaba en la repisa de aquella casa. Anoto rápidamente unos números en orden y le tendió a Dean el papelito amarillo.

—Ahora sostente de la mesa. —Habló un poco divertido por la forma en que caminaba él ojiverde. —Esperaré tu llamada Dean. —Dijo sonriente, despidiéndose con un beso fugaz en la mejilla y sonrojándose como una chica de preparatoria. Y antes de que afirmará el rubio, salió casi corriendo de la casa, dispuesto a que esa noche, no pasara más momentos penosos.

Pero Dean no se detuvo con su felicidad hasta casi el amanecer, festejando por conseguir el número del atractivo moreno que había arruinado su traje.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido el papel amarillento, y por más que busco, no encontró rastro.

Castiel esperó una llamada que nunca llegó, y Dean buscó los números de ese trozo de papel que jamás encontró. 

▫🌠▫

La mano derecha ocupada con una bandeja repleta de algo que parecía ser pan francés, pero que, a su paladar le parecía una masa tostada exquisita, y la izquierda tomando de la mano a la pequeña hija de Adam, que no dejaba de fastidiarlo desde que su oso de felpa había caído accidentalmente al agua del estanque, pero no había sido su culpa en lo absoluto. Todo había sido causa de que Sam lo empujará por mencionar a su ex novia de la secundaria en frente de su actual prometida y casi esposa, Jessica. Bueno, y también seguir esa pelea de empujones ocasionando que casi cayera en el agua, sosteniendo una mesa para evitarlo y arrastrando el mantel. Así que, afortunadamente el traje que su madre había escogido para él había salido vivo de todo, pero la tela azul de la mesa, junto con algunas vajillas y el querido oso gris habían terminado empapados y sucios. 

—Charlie escúchame, cuando Tommy esté seco te lo daré antes que nada. Llévale esto a tu tío Sam y dile que son todas las que había en la cocina. —Dean sostuvo la bandeja en los brazitos de la niña de seis años, que había limpiado sus lágrimas después de que su tío Dean le prometiera un helado cuando salieran por alguna cosa que necesitarán para la boda. 

Como leyeron bien, ese soleado veinte de mayo, su hermano menor y recién graduado había decidido casarse por fin con su linda novia de la escuela. Su hermano Adam, que era el mayor de los tres, y él no resultaron muy sorprendidos con la noticia cinco meses atrás, después de la fiesta de año nuevo, durante ese brindis que llegó cuando los abrazos y las lágrimas habían pasado. 

Después de las fiestas, una Mary ilusionada no se había despegado de Jessica con la plantación del gran día, y John jamás estuvo más orgulloso de su querido hijo, quien, además de estar comprometido con una mujer extraordinaria, había empezado a formar su propio bufete de abogados. Era una de las mejores noticias que recibió de sus hijos, claro que no se quedaba atrás cuando Adam se casó, y poco después con la llegada de la pequeña Charlie. 

Después de una larga y atareada mañana, que había empezado antes del amanecer, en el patio trasero y demasiado extenso de la casa Winchester se encontraba casi todo listo para la ceremonia; los arreglos florales lucían espectaculares combinando con las decoraciones de los asientos. El lugar abundaba de un olor a lavanda y jazmín, refrescando a todos los invitados que llegaban con grandes cajas y bolsas de regalos para los novios, la comida casi lista olía fantástica en las fosas nasales de Dean, quien pensaba que era lo mejor de ese día, sin contar el maravilloso postre que se encontraba en el horno, vigilado por una de las mejores cocineras de pie que conocía, su cuñada. 

—Dean cariño, que bueno que te encuentro, toma el dinero que está en el jarrón de porcelana, en el estante de arriba adentro, compra dos docenas de rosas blancas en la florería del centro pero que no las decoren. 

—¿Porqué necesitan tantas flores? Son suficientes en los centros de mesa, en las esquinas, floreros, también son tantas en el cabello de Jessica que tardará horas en quitárselas. 

—No seas terco y ve a comprarlas, faltaron los pétalos que debe lanzar en el camino nuestra linda Charlie, apresúrate y ni se te ocurra manchar ese traje. —Mary desapareció para ir en busca de la novia, quien había pasado gran parte del día encerrada a petición de toda la familia, y también de la familia de Jessica. Si, algo pequeño y hermoso era para hacerlo en la casa de los Winchester pero, ¿cuanta gente estaba ahí? ¡Y los que faltaban por llegar! 

Cuando iba en el auto con las rosas en la parte de atrás, rodó los ojos fastidiado porque apenas hubiera podido probar un pan en lo que llevaba del día, así que fue una gran excusa parar y comprar un litro de helado en el supermercado para su sobrina pelirroja. Así lo hizo, un delicioso postre de menta con chispas de chocolate en un bote congelado era lo mejor que conseguiría hasta la cena, lo lanzó atrás del Impala junto a las flores, y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando un sujeto tocó la ventana del auto, haciendo que diera un brinco de susto que pidió con todas sus fuerzas no ser visto por nadie, bajó el vidrio y el sujeto, con un traje bastante arreglado, tanto que no podía distinguir ni una arruga, se agachó a la altura de su cara. Esos ojos azules, le eran demasiado familiares. 

— ¡Hola! ¿Dean? ¿No? —El hombre metió su mano por la ventana, y casi por inercia el rubio la tomó, saludándolo muy extrañado. 

—Si, soy Dean, pero amigo lo lamento yo no te recuerdo. ¿Nos conocemos? —Si bien su atuendo y sonrisa carismática parecía el pan de cada día del ojiazul, no podía distinguirlo. Tal vez un viejo compañero de la escuela o un vecino nuevo en la casa de sus padres. 

—Por supuesto que no me recuerdas. —Una carcajada salió de su boca. —Lo siento, soy Balthazar Novak, amigo de tu hermano Sam, te vi en la fiesta de año nuevo que hicieron tus padres, aunque me parece congruente que no sepas de mi, con todo ese alcohol ni yo mismo podría, en fin, quería pedirte ayuda con mi auto, desde hace una hora de viaje que empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y ahora no quiere encender, yo y mi hermano nos quedamos varados, él se fue a tratar de conseguir un mecánico, pero no es conocido por su suerte porque ya tardo mucho y no ha aparecido. 

—Tu vas a la boda. —Dean afirmó, sintiendo que algunos recuerdos viniesen a su memoria, muchas eran las veces que Sam hablaba de su amigo, y de cuánto le gustaba trabajar con él. 

—Este atuendo no es solo para impresionar a las chicas. —Bromeó el otro, haciendo que Dean soltará una risita por el comentario. 

—Te ayudaré, espero no tener que hacer mucho, porque Mary se volvería loca si ensucio ésto antes de la ceremonia. —Dean salió del auto, cerrando con llave y siguiendo a Balthazar al otro lado de la calle, donde un Peugeot 304 que parecía ser estilo Cabriolet yacía en una esquina del estacionamiento, }echando humo blanco del capó que se encontraba abierto, miró lo primordial, el nivel de agua y aceite, y no tuvo que hacer otra cosa, pues estaban completamente vacíos ambos líquidos. 

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le pusiste un bote de aceite, y unos litros de agua? —Dean preguntó, algo risueño porque alguien pudiera descuidar tanto a un auto, si sabían manejar, por lo menos deberían aprender lo primordial. 

—La verdad no tengo idea, el auto por suerte no es mio, es de mi hermano menor del que no he sabido nada desde hace cuarenta minutos, por cierto. —El hombre, que también era rubio, pero de un color más claro, miró su reloj de bolsillo que mantenía en su saco, midiendo la hora. —Él no sabe nada de autos, tal vez y con esperanza cambiar el neumático, pero solo eso. 

—Pues solo le hace falta eso, compra un bote de aceite en la estación de gasolina, yo iré a comprar el agua al supermercado, y regresó en un minuto. —Dean se apresuró a dirigirse a comprar ese líquido transparente, pronto el helado se derretiría y su madre estaría arrancándose el cabello si no llegaba con las rosas, así que más valía hacerlo rápido. Entró nuevamente, observando las revistas en el mismo lugar, al igual que el periódico del día. Se dirigió esta vez al refrigerador del agua, y compró la más grande que hubiera embotellada, pagó con el cambio que tenía en los bolsillos, y cruzó la calle de nuevo, Balthazar tenía el aceite en sus manos aún cerrado, y, al parecer había llegado su hermano, porque un hombre, o más bien la silueta de uno, estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, ocupándose de algo que no podía distinguir. 

—Tu hermano ya llegó. —Adivinó Dean, señalando el interior del desastre andante. — ¿Encontró un mecánico? 

—No, pff. —Bufó el ojiazul, rodando los ojos. —Los domingos no suelen abrir los talleres, regresó más asustado que molesto, cuando venía de regreso no encontró las llaves del auto. —Ambos rieron un poco, sintiendo la mala jugada que tenían ese día los hermanos Novak. —Las está buscando adentro, tal vez se le cayeron ahí, ojalá sea así. Tu hermano me matará si no llego al día más importante de su vida. 

—Y sin duda no me perdonara si no te llevo. —Completó el ojiverde. —Tu hermano es algo despistado, ¿eh? —Comenzó a hablar, quitando el tapón del contenedor donde se alojaba el agua, vaciando toda la botella con facilidad y tapando de nuevo el agujero. 

—No dudarías de eso si recordarás todo después de las 12:30 en la fiesta. —Río Balthazar. —Porque ese día, además de lanzarte el corcho de la champagne en la cara, vertió toda esa delicia en tus pantalones. —Esta vez el hombre no paró de reír, en realidad las lágrimas de diversión comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y su estómago empezaba a doler tortuosamente, y aún así no podía dejar de burlarse del pobre tipo hermano de su mejor amigo. —Lo siento de verdad Dean, pero fue espléndido el acto que presentó mi hermano aquella noche. —Dean, encajando todas las piezas, antes de sentirse completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento fiestero, o molesto por la burla de Balthazar, él se había quedado casi estático por la situación que le describía el rubio, porque, si recordaba bien, el hombre que derramó alcohol sobre sí, fue el mismo que llamó su atención a gritos y lo cautivaron enormemente con esos ojos azules, profundos y brillantes como el cielo mismo. 

Sin darse cuenta había tomado el bote de aceite y lo había empezado a derramar en el sitio correcto, casi lleno por la mitad se detuvo y miró a Balthazar, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, ilusión porque, sólo tal vez, pudiera volver a verlo. 

—Balthazar, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano? —Soltó de repente, llamando la atención del nombrado. 

—Castiel, ¿porqué? —Dijo con curiosidad, y a la vez, sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de su hermano, que creyó haber visto una seña de parte de Balthazar para encender el auto. Puso la llave que apenas había encontrado, y la giro rápidamente mientras escuchaba algo así como que el auto escupía un pudin desde el motor, también el grito de su hermano para que apagara el motor, y el quejido de alguien tercero que no había visto desde que había regresado. Rápidamente apagó el auto y bajó el desastre que había causado; El hombre, tenia cubierto todo su rostro con humo tan negro como el traje que llevaba puesto, mismo que arruinó con el polvo, y también con un líquido oscuro que se encontraba embarrado en sus pantalones. 

—¡Oh por una mierda! ¡En verdad lo siento! Te pagaré tu ropa, y las molestias, que tonto soy, soy...

—Castiel. —Interrumpió el rubio, fascinado por el hombre que tenía de nuevo frente a frente, dejando en segundo plano el desastre que era, y que seguramente le causaría un infarto a toda su familia, y también unas cuantas risas. 

—¿Dean? —Se detuvo con las disculpas, su cara era una de gran sorpresa, y después cambió a estar en pánico de nuevo, haciendo que un carmín en sus mejillas apareciese, seguía siendo adorable para el rubio. 

—¡Peor aún! Primero lo dejas como un brindis golpeado y ahora parece un pavo ahumado con una especie de salsa extraña de—Dirigió su vista a los pantalones del rubio, mirando después hacia arriba tratando de pensar en una salsa del color al aceite de motor que manchaba los pantalones de Dean. —¿Ciruela? —Soltó sin más, haciendo reír al ojiverde por las ocurrencias de ese hombre introvertido, y ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hermanito, era su señal de apartarse. 

—Castiel, es un placer divino verte otra vez. —Pronunció Dean, algo ahora si apenado por las condiciones en las que estaba. 

—Lamento romper su momento de reencuentro tipo juego de gemelas, pero será mejor que lleguemos a una boda importante. —Balthazar miraba la hora, apresurado y pensando que esta vez, las bebidas alcohólicas no serían suficientes para compensar a Sam. 

—Tienes razón, yo voy en frente, por si no recuerdas el camino. —Dean suspiró, ¿de qué había servido esforzarse todo el día en mantenerse decente? ¿Valió el sacrificio de Tommy? El lo absoluto. 

—Dean. —Llamó Castiel, antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle. —Tienes humo por todos lados. —Sin saber exactamente de dónde, Castiel sacó un pañuelo blanco, y se lo dio a Dean, sin saber otra cosa que decir. 

—Cass, yo no te llame porque...

—Esta bien Dean, no tienes que explicarlo. —El ojiazul interrumpió, sonriendo tímidamente. —Te seguimos. —Susurró esta vez, alejándose del rubio al Peugeot que ahora no se veía tan inservible. 

▫🌠▫

Fue como estar a punto de morir y ser salvado por un hermoso ángel; cuando llegaron a la casa de los Winchester, Mary, a pesar de que una mirada de fuego fue dirigida a Dean, no lo asesino ni le corto ninguna parte de su cuerpo, porque al momento de decir que Balthazar había llegado un peso de su madre se esfumó. No cambió el hecho que la pequeña Charlie se burlara hasta llorar de él, arrepintiéndose por el delicioso helado que ahora se encontraba suspendido de sus traviesas manitas.

Como un "castigo" por llegar tarde y arruinar un traje rentado, Dean fue mandado a deshacer cada rosa en los pétalos y colocarlos en una canastita decorada de, ¡como no! Más flores. Por lo menos él no las esparciría camino al altar. Y también debía estar limpio y listo para ser el padrino de Sam.

—Estúpidas rosas, al menos hubieran sido más divertidas. —El rubio gruñó bajito, sentado en una de las bancas de madera que se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa, con una navaja deshacía las florecitas, esparciendo los pétalos en la canasta y lanzando los tallos al pasto verde del patio.

—No deberías enojarte con ellas, no tienen la culpa de que yo sea un desastre y mala suerte para ti. —Castiel miraba el jardín de la casa, esperando a que Dean lo invitara a sentarse.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? Acabaremos en la mitad del tiempo, y tal vez llegue para estar a un lado de Sam, cuando tengan que darse los anillos.

—Es justo, señor Winchester. —Pronunció Castiel, escuchando la dulce melodía de su risa, sentándose a unos centímetros del apuesto sujeto que ahora parecía vagabundo.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después? Debería dejar eso en el aire, que el viento se lleve las palabras volando y su imaginación trabaje hasta fastidiarlos. Pero no tengo un corazón tan pequeño.

Destrozar cada rosa, separando su belleza del tallo que se la había obsequiado, haciéndolas crecer hermosas y relucientes, ahora solo se aventarían para ser pisadas por dos almas que se prometerían la eternidad para estar juntos.

Y ese par, esos seres fantásticos, hablaron de su vida en tan poco tiempo, coquetearon como dos adolescentes ¿Porqué no? Dieron sus opiniones y discutieron desacuerdos divertidos, vaya que lo hicieron... Por tercera vez en un eón, desenvolvieron el lazo polvoriento que se mantenía oculto, otra vez, guardado en sus corazones pero igual de fuerte cuando comenzó hace siglos. Porque no importaba el tiempo ni los obstáculos, tal vez ni siquiera el propio destino es el que veía por ellos. Sus corazones, latentes el uno por el otro, ambos seguirían en llamas y vivos mientras ninguno de los dos abandonara, porque, aunque la muerte llegará una vez más con su presencia inevitable, ambos seguirían juntos por ese lazo, poderoso entre todo lo existente y permanente como el propio fin de una vida.

Aquí es cuando me doy cuenta que, aunque jamás pudieran recordar lo que fueron, lo que enfrentaron ni lo que pasaron por estar juntos, ellos lo sentirían en sus almas compartidas. No importaba el tiempo que se olvidaron, ni el cuánto habían sido separados, sólo trascendía su amor por el otro, sus almas jamas olvidarían la esencia de su compañero de vidas, es cuando dices que, en definitiva, el alma y la mente no van de la mano.

¿Cuál es la que ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo?

▫🌠▫ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que puse al principio se llama L.O.V.E. y es de Frank Sinatra. ¿Por qué? Pues, es una canción muy linda, simple y pura, ya saben, como el amor de estos dos aquí.
> 
> Aquí corrigiendo mis imprudencias por acabarlo rápido ♥️
> 
> Quisiera preguntarles algo. ¿Qué es lo que creen que Castiel le pidió a Gabriel al final? 

**Author's Note:**

> Basada profundamente en nuestra querida serie en cuanto a personajes, datos y algunas situaciones familiares. Mismos pertenecientes al creador y director, Eric Kripke; A excepción de "Amenadiel" mismo nombre que tomé de la serie Lucifer. 
> 
> Portada hecha por mi. La imagen del fanart la saque de Pinterest, su creadora: https://artmetica.livejournal.com/
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado 🍃
> 
> Tercer lugar en el Concurso Destiel Hispano ♥️♥️♥️♥️ ¿por qué no decirlo? 💫🌈💫


End file.
